Addicted to you
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: Mia and Marisol have been best friends ever since they could remember and now they are finding themselves moving across country together to get away from the demons that haunt them. The girls have their lives turned upside down when they find themselves in the hands of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose...
1. Chapter 1

(This story is going to contain sexual content and a lot of cursing so please be warned!)

"That is the last of it." Mia announced as she slammed the trunk shut.

Marisol grinned at her best friend. "Well then let's hit the road!"

"After you say your goodbyes." Her mother scolded as she frowned at her youngest daughter.

"I would never forget to say goodbye to my own mother!" She laughed as she embraced the older woman in a hug.

"You and Mia be careful over there. Make sure you always have pepper spray with you. You never know what kind of creeps are lurking around."

"We will be safe don't worry ma. Now where are my favorite siblings?" She asked as she turned around to be embraced in a hug by her old brother Giovanni.

"I am going to miss you so much little sis. You promise you won't let your head get too big while you are away?"

"Oh shut up!" She chuckled as she slapped him on the chest. "Now your turn Natasha." She chuckled as she pulled her big sister into a hug. "Will you be able to take care of those two without me?"

"I will do my best!"

"Good. I will call you when we get there."

"Mia hunny isn't your family coming to say goodbye before you leave?" Maria asked as she looked over at Mia.

"No, they wanted to go see a movie instead."

"I will never understand your family." She sighed. "Well you be safe and if you need anything at all please call me."

"Thank you Miss. Montenegro that means a lot to me."

"Of course sweetie. Now come here and give me a hug!"

"Alright enough hugging or else we will never get the hell out of here!" Marisol chuckled as she opened the car door. "Good bye everyone I love you!" She waved as she got into the car.

As soon as they began pulling out of the driveway, Marisol turned to Mia "I never thought we were going to get out of there!"

"It is nice to have someone care about you." She sighed.

"Hey no more of that! We are moving across country to get away from all of the negativity. No more douche bag parents or crazy guys to deal with. We are two young women alone in a big city!"

"You are right! Here is to a fresh start!" She smiled as she held her coffee up in the air.

"Cheers!"

After an uneventful four days of driving, they finally made it to New York.

"Turn right at the light and the apartments should be on the left." Mia announced as she flipped through the directions.

"Uh are you sure this is the place?"

Mia looked up to come face to face with a run down, disgusting looking apartment complex. "Tall Pines?" She asked.

"This is the place." Marisol frowned.

"This is not what the picture looks like at all."

"Maybe it is nice on the inside. You know you can't judge a book by its cover."

"You are right. It is probably beautiful on the inside. Come on lets go check it out!" She smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She took a few minutes to stretch before she began walking towards the main office.

"Hey wait for me!" Marisol called as she ran to catch up.

Mia opened the door and they were instantly greeted by the pungent and overwhelming scent of urine. Mia let the door shut as she stepped back to get a breath of fresh air.

"It smells like a fucking porta potty in there!" She groaned as she plugged her nose.

Marisol could not help but chuckle. "This is what we can afford Mia. We just have to make the best of the situation."

"Alright but you got in first!"

Marisol opened the door and stepped inside with Mia on her heels.

"Why hello beautiful what can I do to… I mean what can I do _for_ you?" A fat, bald man smirked as he puffed out his cigarette smoke.

"I am Marisol Montenegro I spoke with you on the phone about renting an apartment. We filled out all of the documents and sent them to you last week."

"Oh yes I remember now. And I got you all taken care of. Oh I see you brought along your friend. What's your name pretty lady?"

"Mia."

"What a pretty name… you know you two…"

"Can we please just get the keys? We have a lot of unpacking to do?" She snapped and he eyed her up and down.

"Someone is bossy I see." A grin spread across his lips as he reached for the keys. "Here is a key for each of you. I will show you where your room is at."

"No that is fine we would like to find it on our own!" Marisol gave him a fake smile as she took the key from his hand. As she did that, he made sure to rub her hand with his own. She immediately pulled her arm back and stepped away before she punched the old bastard in the face.

As soon as they girls were outside, Mia dug in her purse and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer.

"We are going to need to stock up on that shit." Marisol groaned as she poured a generous amount in her palm.

"Hey this is the room over here." Mia yelled as she pointed to the door with the upside down 4.

"I am afraid to go inside." She winced as she stuck the key into the hole and turned the doorknob.

Both girls stepped inside the room and nearly vomited at the sight in front of them. The 70s wallpaper was peeling off and falling to the floor in little flakes. The curtains were torn and carpet was stained with who knows what. There was not a single good thing about the entire room.

The girls looked at each other. "The lease we signed was for a year. We are stuck here until then." Marisol sighed as she flipped the switch on the wall to find that it did absolutely nothing at all.

"Well then we are going to have to make the best of this. The last thing we want to do is go home and have everyone complain that they told us so and that we were not ready this. I brought some cleaning supplies with me, we will each take a room and before you know it everything will be okay."

"We better get to work then!"

They girls spent the next five hours scrubbing and sanitizing the disgusting room. After they finished, they felt a little bit better.

"At least it does not smell anymore." Marisol joked as she sprayed air freshener around the room.

Mia let out a yawn as she threw her gloves onto the counter. "Do you know when our furniture is going to be here?"

"The delivery guy said tomorrow. So it looks like we will be camping out on air mattresses tonight!" She chuckled as she pulled them out of a box.

"I wish we were old enough to drink, because this would be a perfect night for a glass of wine."

"I hear you on that one sister! Now let's get these beds aired up so we can get some much needed sleep."

"I don't know how much sleep I will be getting here." Mia groaned as a shiver ran up her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of the girls got any sleep that night. Between the couple above them having wild sex, the people to the right of them fighting and the neighbor on the left blaring music all night, they did not sleep a wink.

As soon as the sun came up, both girls wandered into the kitchen searching for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Do you know where the coffee maker is?" Marisol asked as she opened one of the boxes labeled **kitchen shit. **

"I think it was in one of the boxes that got put into the moving truck."

"Well then get your ass dressed because we are going to Starbuck for some coffee before I lose my freaking mind!" She growled as she went into her room and threw some clothes on.

As the girls made their way out of their apartment, they instantly noticed all of the creepy guys standing around and staring that them like they were pieces of meat.

"Eww." Mia whined as she got into the car and immediately locked the door.

"Seriously what the fuck is with all of these creeps around here? It is really starting to piss me off."

"Marisol just get in the car so we can get some coffee." She groaned.

Mia pulled out the map and directed Marisol to the nearest coffee shop which was over twenty miles away.

"There has to be Starbucks somewhere around here."

"Yeah but it is like three hours away Marisol." Mia sighed as she closed up the map.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse! What next they are going to run out coffee?"

They girls got out of their car and made their way into the small coffee shop.

"You go get us a table and I will get the food." Mia smiled as she got into the line and ordered them a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Over here." Marisol waved as soon as Mia turned around.

"All of this cost twenty bucks!"

"That is freaking insane! Everything out here is so freaking expensive I don't know how we are ever going to be able to afford anything. I mean there is no way we can stay in that shit whole for a whole year."

"But we can't break the lease." Mia pointed out.

"We can if we are willing to pay for it."

"And where do you suppose we are going to get the money to do that? It is going to cost a few thousand dollars for that on top of paying for a new place."

"Well then I think we need to start looking for a job. We will just work our butts off until we have enough to leave. That is the only way we are going to be happy down here."

"I guess it is time to start job hunting." She sighed as she leaned over and pulled a newspaper off of the table next to her. "I will look at the job postings in here."

"I will look online and see what is posted on there." Marisol dug her Ipad out of her purse and began searching.

After two hours and three cups of coffee later, the girls were feeling defeated.

"Anything?" Mia asked as she looked up from the paper.

"Not a thing." Marisol sighed as she set her Ipad on the table.

"Umm excuse me I don't mean to interrupt."

Mia and Marisol turned around to find a tall redheaded woman smiling down at them.

"Can we help you?" Marisol asked.

"No but I think I can help you. I could not help but overhear that you two are looking for a job."

"Do you know of any?"

"Yeah actually my boss is looking to hire someone as a new secretary. That is my job right now, but I am moving to London to become a personal assistant to one of the other bosses."

"You could get us a job? That would be amazing!" Mia smiled as she shook the woman's hand.

"Mia she said some_one _as in not both of us."

"Well one of us needs to get a good job if we ever plan on getting out of there."

"You should both apply for it that way the chances of one of you getting it is greater. Here let me write down the website where you can fill out the applications." She took out a pen and wrote it down on a napkin for the girls. "What are your names so I can make sure the bosses get your applications?"

"Marisol Montenegro and Mia Mercer."

"Those are easy to remember. I will make sure the guys take a look at it. Hopefully I see you two again." She smiled as she waved goodbye to them.

"Wow that was so awesome! I cannot believe we got so lucky." Mia smiled as she looked at the napkin with the web address on it.

"Me either. Now let's go home so we can fill all this info out!"

The girls went back to the apartment and instantly began working on the applications. As soon as both girls submitted it, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Marisol yelled as she answered the door.

"Hey we are looking for Ms. Montenegro."

"That is me what can I do for you?"

"We are the delivery guys we have all of your furniture and boxes."

"Oh great thank you come on in!"

The next few hours were spent moving the furniture and boxes where they wanted them. The delivery guys just dumped the stuff and got out of there as quick as they could. One of them even had the nerve to complain that he was going to be murdered in broad daylight in a dump like this.

"That guy is not getting a tip from me!" Mia hissed as she slammed the door shut behind them.

"Mia I just got a call from that lady at the coffee shop she asked me to come in for an interview tomorrow morning at eight!"

Mia looked down at her phone and noticed a voicemail. She listened to it and could not contain her squeal. "Me too! They called me too!"

"This is so awesome we can go together!" The girls jumped up and down in excitement.

"We better try and get some sleep tonight. The last thing we need is to be bitchy to our new bosses!"

"Good point. I don't think anyone would want to hire us if we threatened to rip their heads off!" Marisol chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Marisol and Mia made their way to the large building titled _Shield Enterprise. _As soon as they stepped inside, they were in awe at the beauty that surrounded them. A huge water fountain sat in the middle of the lobby which was crafted of elegant marble.

"Oh my gosh I have never seen anything so beautiful." Marisol whispered as she looked around.

"I could say the same thing about you."

Marisol turned around to find a short man smiling at her. "Are you ladies here for the interview?"

"Yes."

"Alright then follow me please." The girls followed behind the man as he led them down the hall.

"His hair looks like an oreo!" Mia whispered to Marisol who had to cover her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"You ladies can have a seat right over there where all of those other women as sitting."

"Thank you sir." Marisol smiled as she and Mia made their way over to the couches.

As they sat down, all three of the blondes glanced over at them disapprovingly.

"Can I help you with something?" Marisol snapped as soon as she made eye contact with one of the women who was staring at her.

"Eww no. I don't associate with brunettes." She hissed as she turned away from Mia and Marisol.

"That bitch is dead." She whispered.

Mia put her hand on Marisol's knee to try and get her to relax. "We are here for an interview, not a fight!"

"Oh yeah my daddy is like the richest guy in the world. He has soooo much money and once he dies I get it all." One of the blondes giggled.

"Well my daddy got me into Harvard."

"Mine got me into Yale."

"I have you both beat I went to Princeton!"

"Where did you two?" One of the chuckled as she looked at Marisol and Mia.

"They probably went to community college. I mean look at what they are wearing. I bet you got that at Goodwill did you."

"Yeah Emma you are right. They are nothing compared to us and our Prada." The other grinned as she flipped her fake blonde hair.

Marisol caught Mia right before she lunged towards the one they called Emma.

"Say it to my face bitch." Mia hissed.

"Ladies, please no fighting!" The man from before sighed as he joined the group of ladies.

"Sorry." Mia whispered.

"I was just going to take Ms. Montenegro back, but I have a feeling it would be best not to split you two up." He chuckled. "How would you two ladies like to do the interview together?"

Mia and Marisol looked at each other with a grin.

"We would love that!"

"Alright then come one back with me so we can get you two on your way!" He smiled as he led them to a large office. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." They both grinned as they took their seats across from him.

"My name is Seth Rollins and I am one of the three owners here at _Shield Enterprise. _Normally the three of us do the interviews together, butunfortunately Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose could not be here today, so I volunteered to do the interviews alone. So let's get started here."

"I see you both have just graduated college…congratulations to both of you! Now I have to ask how did the two of you go from sunny and laidback Florida to cold and busy New York City?"

"Well we mainly just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. We wanted a fresh start so that we could make a name for ourselves."

"I like to hear things like that. I mean from what I see here in your paperwork, you two are both very hard workers."

"We are believe me." Mia smiled.

"Well I think I have all that I need from you two."

"Wait don't you have to ask us a bunch more questions and that other stuff."

He chuckled as he looked from one woman to the other.

"We do thing a little differently here…" He smiled. "I am going to give your files to Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose and then the three of us will decide if we would like to hire one of you."

"Oh well thank you for the interview." Mia stood up and shook his hand.

"I hope to see you ladies again."

Marisol and Mia left the building and went to a little diner across the street.

"So how do you think it went?" Mia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I have no idea. That was such a bizarre interview I don't even know what to think."

"Maybe it is a good thing. I mean he seems like a really cool and chill guy. Besides he seemed to like us."

"But there are two other guys that have to look through our stuff. And come on what guy in their right mind is going to pick one of us over one of those blondes? Personal assistants are always those sexy women with fake breasts and bleached hair who have no morals and will suck their way to the top. Face it Mia that is not either one of us."

"Well there is no point in stressing about it now. What's done is done and all we can do is pray that one of us gets the job."

The waitress came around and set their food in front of them and the girls instantly began digging in.

"Have you talked to your mom yet?"

Mia let out a sigh as she set her fork down.

"No she has not even called to check in or anything. She is probably too busy dealing with new douche bag husband and his fucked up kid."

"Oh yeah you never really told me about your step brother."

"And I don't plan to either so just drop it okay?" She hissed.

"Woah Mia easy over there. I was not trying to upset you I was just asking you a question. I find it a little wired that even after a year you have not introduced him to me."

"Consider yourself lucky. Now can I please finish my pancakes in peace?"

Marisol leaned back against her chair. As much as she wanted to know what was going on with Mia, she knew better than to push her. Mia was not the only one with a dark secret to hide…


	4. Chapter 4

Dean threw the office door open as he sulked inside.

"So nice of you to join us!" Roman snorted as he looked up from his phone.

"If you would have been able to take care of things on your own, I would not have had to go and babysit your sorry ass."

"It is most defiantly the other way around Ambrose and you know it. You are the one who cannot be trusted to be doing anything alone."

"Both of you enough!" Seth interjected as he stood in between both men. "All you have to do is look through the files of the women I interviewed today and then you can go. Just pick one of the women that you want to take over as your personal assistant… I will even call them so you don't have to. Just please look through them."

Both men grumbled under their breath as they took their seats.

They spent the next hour looking through the files and reading all the notes Seth jotted down about each woman.

"Ugly, too blonde, too short… I hate them all." Dean groaned as he threw the files in his hand onto the ground.

"I agree with Dean. Didn't you interview anyone worthwhile?" Roman asked as he threw the stack of files into the trash.

"Actually yes. I did a double interview with two women. They both seemed very hard working and down to earth. Something that you two could really use…" He mumbled as he slid Dean Mia's folder and Roman Marisol's.

As soon as they opened the folders, the immediately shut them again.

"Now what?" Seth groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"This girl is the one." Roman announced as he slid her file over to Dean.

"No, she is the one." He snapped as he slid Mia's folder over to Roman.

"Great how are we going to decide on one?" Roman sighed as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Don't choose. Why not hire both of them as your own personal assistants? It's not like we can't afford to pay both of them." Seth pointed out.

"Give them both a call." Roman smiled as he handed Seth both of the folders.

"I think they are both going to be very excited. From what I gathered, they appear to be best friends."

"Even better!" Dean smirked.

Marisol and Mia arrived home right as Marisol got a call.

"Hey it is my mom. You should call yours." Marisol smiled as she grabbed her phone and headed for her room.

"Hello?"

"Oh it is so good to hear your voice again! We have missed you so much, why haven't you called me earlier? Is everything okay? Are you and Mia alright? I though you two might have been dead!"

Marisol could not help but laugh at overdramatic her mother tended to be.

"We are fine mom don't worry. We have just been busy unpacking. We even interviewed for a job already!"

"That is awesome baby congratulations! I hope you two find jobs soon. I know how much easier it makes things when you have extra money. Speaking of extra money… your siblings and I are pulling together some extra cash to fly out there and see your new place."

Marisol froze the last thing she needed was for her mother to see the dump she was living in. She knew she would never hear the end of it and would be dragged back home where it is 'safe'.

"You know now is probably not the best time. Maybe after we get settled in you know. Get a routine started." She crossed her fingers hoping her mother would believe her.

"Oh yeah that is a great point. Maybe for Christmas then?"

"Yeah that would be awesome."

"Oh shoot I have to go your siblings are fighting again. I love you baby. Feel free to call me whenever you want. Day or night."

"I will mom I love you too bye!" She hung up the phone as she made her way into the living room. "Hey Mia what did your mom say?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"She said Jake disappeared."

"Oh no I am so sorry to hear that. Your parents are probably very upset right now."

"Don't be sorry. That is the best news I have heard all day! The stupid bastard is gone and that is all I care about."

"Mia why do you despise him so much?"

Before Mia could tell Marisol to buzz off, her phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi its Seth Rollins."

"Oh hi Seth it is good to hear from you again." Mia furiously waved and pointed towards to phone so Marisol would sit down and listen to the conversation.

"Is Ms. Montenegro with you by any chance?"

"Yes actually she is right beside me. Do you need to speak with her?"

"I actually need to speak with both of you. Is there any way you could put me on speakerphone."

"Of course. There it is on." She replied as she held the phone in between her and Marisol.

"Originally we were only looking for one personal assistant, but the guys could not decide which one of you to hire…"

Marisol's grabbed Mia's hand as they waited for him to deliver the news.

"They decided that they each need their own personal assistant…so you are both hired and you start on Monday."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Marisol grinned as she grabbed the phone from Mia.

"Of course. Good luck ladies and I look forward to meeting with you again. Have a nice night."

Mia threw her phone down on the couch as her and Marisol danced up and down.

"This is so great! I can't believe we both got hired!"

"I can't either Mia, but I am not complaining! It won't be too long before we move out of this shit hole."

"Hey you know what just occurred to me?"

"What?"

"We don't have any cute clothes to wear for our first day."

They both looked at each other as a grin spread across their faces.

"SHOPPING!" They squealed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mia come on and get up we are going to be late!" Marisol yelled as she stuck her head into Mia's room.

"What…what time is it?" Mia asked as she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. "Shit why did you wake me up?"

"I thought you were already up! You better hurry!"

Mia shot out of bed and ripping her clothes off as she began pulling her blouse over her head.

"Do we have time to stop for coffee?" Mia asked as she threw her hair into a pony.

"Yeah as long as you are ready to go right now."

"I will do my make up in the car."

They made it to the coffee shop in less than half an hour. Both of them hopped out and ran into the coffee shop.

"Here you go ma'am." The woman behind the counter smiled as she handed Mia her cup of coffee. Just as Mia turned around, someone shoved her and she spilt her entire cup of coffee all over herself and the man standing next to her.

"I am so sorry sir!" She cried as she handed him a napkin. "I did not do that on purpose!"

"Mia let's go we are already late!" Marisol said as she grabbed Mia's hand and led her out of the coffee shop.

"My brand new shirt! What am I going to do?"

"You are just going to have to deal with it. We can't stop anywhere." She sighed. "And I hate to break it to you but, your make up got messed up and you look like a raccoon."

Mia pulled down the mirror and gasped in horror. "Shit! This is turning into the worst day ever!" She cried as she tried to hold back tears.

"Everything is okay sweetie just relax. Maybe we can hit up one of the neighbors for some drugs when we get home."

Both girls began laughing and Mia completely forgot about her stressful morning.

They arrive at work with one minute to spare.

"Welcome ladies good to see you again." Seth smiled as he shook both of their hands. "Rough morning?" He chuckled as he motioned to Mia's coffee covered blouse."

"You have no idea!" She sighed.

"Well I will see if I can find another shirt for you."

"You are a lifesaver thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it! Now I am going to take you two up to their offices. Ms…"

"You can call us by our first names." Marisol interjected as they stepped into the elevator.

"Marisol you will be working with Mr. Reigns. He is already in his office so you should knock before you go in. And Mia Mr. Ambrose is not in so you should just go on in and wait for him."

"Thank you Mr. Rollins."

"Please call me Seth. You are both apart of the family now! Well I have to go I have a plane to catch, but one more thing before I go… This is my personal number I want both of you to have it. I know the guys can get out of hand sometimes and can get pretty crazy, so call me anytime you need me." He smiled as he handed them each his card.

"Wow he is such a sweet guy." Marisol smiled as he walked away.

"Even if he does have Oreo hair!"

"Mia!" Marisol's laughed as she shoved her best friend. "Well I better be going now. Have a good first day at work!" She waved as she stepped in front of the large wooden door with the name _Reigns _written across it. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled and she quietly opened the door. "You better have those reports done by the end of the day or else you will be fired. Do you understand me?"

Marisol watched as this large man paced the room while yelling at someone through the phone. Although she could not see the front, she was not minding the view from the back. He had long hair which was tied in the back and a very muscular backside…

"I am so sorry about that please sit down." He turned around to face her and she was in shock. Never had she seen such a good looking guy. His jaw was wide and his lips were inviting, but it was his clouded, mysterious eyes that caught her attention the most.

"Are you going to have a seat?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah sorry!" She murmured as she took a seat in the chair opposite of his desk.

"My name is Roman Reigns but you can call me Roman." He smiled as he extended his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Roman. My name is Marisol Montenegro but you can call me Marisol." She smirked as she accepted his large hand. She could instantly feel the electricity running through her vein.

"Did Seth go over anything about the company with you?"

"No sir he did not."

"Well the three of us Seth, Dean and myself started a gym about nine years back. And after the first year it became so popular, we opened another one and another one and another one. You can see where I am going with this. Before we knew it, we were all thrown into a suit and shoved into this building." He sighed.

"I take it you don't like being locked up in this building?"

"No not really. I am more of an action type of guy and being behind a desk is not really my thing, but I own one third of the company, so I can't just leave."

"You must have some type of outlet after being here all day."

"I actually teach self defense classes to under privileged women and children on the weekend."

"That is incredible. The world needs more men like you."

He let out a dry laugh. "Believe me, that is the last thing anyone would want. Anyway I printed up a list of things I am going to need you to do for me. I want you to look it over and if there is anything you are not willing to do or uncomfortable with I want you to make a note of it and bring it to me tomorrow. You are doing me a favor here and I don't want to scare you away."

"Wow that is incredibly nice of you. I am sure I will be just fine with everything on here."

"Great. I also included some more information on the company."

"Perfect thank you." She smiled.

"Well that is all I have for you today, so you are free to go. Dean should be letting…"

"Mia."

"He should be letting Mia go shortly as well. I know you two carpool together so we will make your schedule identical."

"You are seriously the best boss I have ever had!" She chuckled.

"If only that was true." He sighed as he held the door open for her.

"See you tomorrow." She whispered as she waited for the elevator to take her down to the lobby.

Mia had tried to clean the coffee from her shirt, but instead just ended up soaking her white blouse. Now only did she have coffee on her shirt, her black bra was visible through her blouse.

Suddenly the door was thrown open. She turned around to come face to face with the man from the coffee shop. The one she spilt the coffee all over. Her hands flew to her face as she tried to hide back tears.

He sat down in his chair and looked back at her. "Sorry I am late some woman spilt coffee all over me this morning!" He growled.

A tear slipped from her eye. _I am so getting fired_ she thought.

He began laughing and she was completely confused.

"You are not in trouble Mia. I know it was you."

"I am so sorry Mr. Ambrose some guy shoved me into you and…"

"Really it is okay. And please call me Dean." He smiled as he propped his feet up on his desk. "So I made a list of the things I am expecting you to do for me." He said as he slid it to her.

She flipped through it and then looked up at him.

"Do you have a list of your likes and dislikes? I don't want to end up getting you the wrong thing."

"I like that your shirt is wet. You should do that more often." He smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I will make a list for you and have it ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you Dean."

"Not a problem. Well that is all I have for you today so you are free to go."

"Oh okay thank you." She smiled as she stood up and extended her hand out to him.

"I recommend you bring an extra set of clothes to keep in your desk for days like these."

"Great idea thank you."

"Mhm have a nice night Mia. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She whispered as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls arrived home aright around one o'clock that afternoon.

"You go on inside I am going to go check the mail really quick." Marisol announced as soon as she locked the car door.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah I will be fine." She smiled as she headed for the mail room.

As soon as she stepped inside, all of the creep guys began smirking and whistling at her. It took everything in her not to punch them in the face for how rude and obnoxious they were being. Instead, she put her key in her mailbox and quickly pulled out the stack of bills before rushing out of the mailroom. As she walked back to her apartment, she flipped through the stack stopping on the letter addressed to her but with no return address. She shoved the stack of mail in her purse as she ripped open the anonymous letter.

**Did you really think I was going to let you leave that easily? Or that I would not find you? You really are one stupid little bitch. I guess that means I just need to teach you another lesson or two. **

**See you soon baby doll….**

Attached at the bottom of the page was a picture of him holding a gun.

She fell to the floor in tears. He had found her. She thought she was going to be safe, but obviously she was sadly mistaken.

"Marisol is that you?" Mia asked as she threw open the door. "Oh my gosh what happened are you okay?"

Marisol had to quickly come up with an excuse so Mia would not find out about her psycho ex boyfriend.

"Uh yeah I just twisted my ankle and fell down."

"Oh no come in inside and I will get you some ice."

Marisol pretended to limp into the apartment and then fell onto the couch making sure to prop her foot up onto the coffee table.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I will be fine thank you though."

"It is not like you to just trip and hurt yourself… that is my thing!" Mia chuckled as she sat next to her on the couch. "So did we get any good mail?"

Marisol dug the stack of mail out of her purse and handed it to Mia. As she was browsing through it, Marisol shoved the letter from her ex deep into her purse.

"Just junk. Oh well better than bills. I am going to go take a shower. Call me if you need me!" She smiled as she headed for the bathroom. Marisol hopped to her feet and ran to her room quietly shutting the door behind her. She fell onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow to muffle her sobs. After a good twenty minutes of crying, she finally cried herself to sleep.

The girls arrived at work the next morning bright and early. The last thing they wanted to do was be late on their second day of work.

"Have a good day." Marisol smiled as she headed in the opposite direction of Mia.

"You too!" She replied as she made her way to her desk.

When she got to her desk she found a sticky note.

**_Fill out the contract so it can be official that you are now employed here._**

**_Start filling the stack of papers I left on your desk. _**

**_Get me a coffee._**

I can do that! She whispered to herself as she got straight to work. After she filled out the contract and filed the papers, she went downstairs and got him a coffee from the vendor outside the office. When she returned, she went immediately to his office and knocked on the door.

"What?" He barked as she opened the door.

"Here is your coffee Mr. Ambrose." She smiled as she set in it front of him.

"I told you to call me Dean and I asked you to get this for me a long time ago." He took a sip and then instantly spit it out. "What the hell is this shit? It tastes awful? Where the hell is the creamer? No normal drinks black coffee."

"I am sorry_ Dean _I didn't know how you liked your coffee."

"Oh yeah I forgot you would rather wear it than drink it." He snapped. "Get out of my office and go do something productive instead of standing around like an idiot."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she left his office. She sat back down at her desk and tried to keep herself from crying. Finally lunchtime rolled around and she booked it downstairs where she found Marisol sitting at a table.

"Mia are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"I have been. He was so mean to me!" She sniffed.

"Oh Mia I am so sorry!"

"I'm sorry I am just overly tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I think the neighbor next door was murdering someone last night. I heard a woman screaming and the man was yelling and then this morning he was loading a shovel into his truck."

"At least we now know to never let any of our friends move into Tall Pine apartments."Marisol chuckled as she bit into her sandwich.

They spent the next few minutes enjoying their lunch until Roman arrived.

"Ladies I need to see you in my office."

They could instantly tell by the tone of his voice that it was something serious.

"We will be right in." Marisol replied as she dumped her lunch into the trash.

"I cannot handle being yelled at again this afternoon!" Mia sighed as she followed Marisol up to Roman office.

"Ladies please have a seat." Roman said as his seat next to Dean who looked more pissed off than before.

"Thank you." Mia whispered trying to be polite.

"Is it true that you are both living at Tall Pines?"

The girls looked at each other confused as they nodded their heads.

"See I told you!" Dean hissed.

"Is that a problem?" Marisol asked as she looked from Roman to Dean.

"Yeah you could be murdered in your fucking sleep!" Dean hissed.

"I know you are both new to town, but do you realize that nearly one murder or rape occurs there a day?"

Mia's eyes widened as she looked at Roman.

"The pictures looked nice on the internet, besides it is all we could afford." Marisol sighed.

"Well we cannot allow you to be there."

"We don't have the money to break the lease or to get another place."

"I own part of a hotel and I want you two to move into the penthouse suite. It is plenty big enough for the both of you."

"Roman that is sweet but we can't accept that…"

"Yeah well you won't be any assistance to us if you are dead!" Dean growled.

"We will cover the cost of breaking the lease and getting you moved into the hotel. We just want you two to be safe. Now why don't you two go on home and start packing? I will make the arrangements and have a moving van there by 5 tonight. And then I will have a limo take you to the hotel."

"Roman this is…"

"Marisol please don't argue with me. You two need to be safe. Now you can both have tomorrow off that way you have three days off to move. And then we will see you again on Monday."

"Thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Marisol whispered to Roman before they left the office.


	7. Chapter 7

"I cannot believe this is happening. What kind of guy is willing to dish out that much money for two girls they met a day ago?" Marisol pondered as they threw things into boxes.

"I can't believe it either. But I am so thankful for it. I don't know if I would have been able to stay here much longer after finding out about the rapes and murders." A shiver ran down her spine as she taped up a box.

"Let's worry about that later. We need to pack everything up as fast as we can."

"Alright I will take the bathroom, you take the kitchen and we will meet in the middle for the living room."

"Deal." Marisol smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

After hours of packing they finally had everything done. The only thing left was the heavy furniture, but they knew better than to try and lift it on their own.

Suddenly there was as knock on the door. Mia opened it to find three men. One was in a black suit and the other two were in tan jumpsuit.

"We are the movers." One of them smiled as he shook her hand. "Would you mind if we stared?"

"Not at all. We have everything packed and ready to go. We even brought it out here into the living room for you."

"You two have just become our favorite people in the entire world." The other chuckled as he entered the tiny apartment.

"Ladies my name is Sid and I am going to be driving you two to the hotel." He smiled.

"Will you guys be okay to get everything?" Marisol asked as she turned towards the movers.

"Yeah we won't be too long. We can even lock up for you if you would like."

"That would be great thank you!" Mia smiled as she handed them the keys.

"After you ladies."

Mia and Marisol followed Sid outside to the parking lot and got into the limo.

"Wait what about my car?" Marisol asked as Sid went to close the door.

"I can come back for it later ma'am."

"Oh okay if you are sure that is not too much trouble."

"Not at all." He tipped his hat to them before shutting the car door.

"This is so cool! I have never been in a limo before!"

"I know me either! My mom is going to flip when I tell her about it! Although I don't know if I am going to tell her about any of this."

"Why not?"

"Because she is going to assume there is something going on between Roman and I. It won't be long before she asks when we are getting married and giving her grandchildren!"

Mia burst into laughter. "Yeah that does sound like you mother!"

"Exactly!" She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Not like you wouldn't mind if there was."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please Marisol I have seen the way you look at him!"

"Yeah as my boss. Nothing more than that. I don't mix business and pleasure."

"Oh I bet he knows all about how to please!"

"Mia you are such a pervert! I swear I have no idea how we became friends."

"You love me and all of my craziness."

"I do and speaking of crazy what about you and Dean?" She winked.

"There is absolutely nothing but hatred between us at the moment. He has been such a dick to me today I don't even want to see him again."

"He was probably just having a bad day. Just give it sometime and you two will probably become best friend."

"I don't know about that…"

Suddenly the window dividing the front and back half of the limo began to lower.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we are here."

"Thank you Sid."

"No problem ladies." He smiled at them through the rearview mirror as he raised the window.

Second later he had the door open and was helping them both out of the limo.

"The room is 902 and here are both of your keys. The guys should be here with your things shortly."

"Thank you." They both smiled as he slid back into the limo.

The girl made their way up to the room and stared in awe at the luxurious suite. Large glass windows surrounded the entire room giving you an incredible view of the city outside.

"This is like something you would see in a movie!" Mia laughed as she ran around the room. "Holy shit come look at the bedrooms!"

Marisol joined her in the room to fins a huge king-sized bed covered with a beautiful white duvet.

"This must be your room Mari." Mia chuckled as she pointed to the note on the nightstand with Marisol's name on it.

"Go see if there is anything in your!" She smiled as she picked up the note.

**I hope everything is to your liking. We are going to have your furniture put into storage while you are staying here. I hope you don't mind. If either of you need anything please give me a call. See you Monday.**

**-Roman**

Marisol collapsed on the bed. "This is like a dream!" She squealed.

As soon as Mia got into her room she found a note on her bed.

**I like my coffee with 4 pumps of creamer and 2 sugar packets.**

**-Dean**

Mia crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor.

"What an asshole!"

"Who is an asshole?" Marisol asked as she joined Mia.

"Dean! I swear he does not like me."

"You are just overly sensitive from lack of sleep. Why don't you take a nap? I think I am going to do the same."

"Sounds good to me." Mia yawned as she stretched out on the bed.

"Alright good night don't let the bed bugs bite."

"For the first time in a week I don't think I have to worry about that happening!" She chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning came around faster than the girls would have liked, but they were both excited to get back to work and see the guys.

"Today is going to be a good day." Mia assured herself as she stopped to get Dean a cup of his coffee.

As soon as she got upstairs, she set her things down and then carried his coffee to his office.

"Dean can I come in?" Mia asked as she gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

She opened the door to find him in black slacks and an undershirt. By the looks of it he was in the process of getting dress.

"I got you a cup of coffee just the way you said you like it."

He grabbed it from her and took a sip.

"No bad. You learn quickly." He smiled as he put the tie around his neck. "These things are so stupid!" He grumbled as he threw the tie on the table.

"Would you like some help?"

"You know how to tie a tie?"

"Yeah my dad taught me when I was a little girl." She smiled as she stepped forwards and placed the tie around his neck.

"You really are useful." He laughed as she secured the knot.

"Are you going somewhere today?"

"I have some clients coming in and we are going to be having a big boring meeting."

"What would you like me to do while you are in your meeting?"

"Answer the phone and help anyone who stops by, just the usual stuff."

"I think I can manage that."

"I am sure you can too." He looked down at her as she handed him his jacket.

"Thank you for everything you have done for Marisol and myself. I feel so much better now that we are not living there anymore."

"All I care about is that you are safe."

"Hey Dean what's up man?" A tall man with a British accent smiled as he threw the door open.

"Mr. Barrett." He greeted.

"Why hello beautiful what is your name?"

"Mia."

"Mia that is such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name is Wade and it's nice to meet you." He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you too." She blushed. "Would you like some water or a coffee or something?"

"Wade can you wait outside for me?"

"Sure. Hey Mia this is my card if you need anything please call me day or night." He smirked as he left the office.

"What the hell was that?" Dean hissed as soon as the door shut.

"What was what?"

"You were flirting with him right in front of me!"

"I was just being polite. I thought he was one of your clients so I offered him a refreshment. That is what you wrote in my packet of information."

"Was throwing yourself at him in the job description too?"

"I am going to go now."

"Yeah you do that." He snapped.

As Mia left his office she gave Wade a weary smiled as she made her way to her desk. A few minute later both men passed by her desk without another word.

Marisol made her way to Romans office and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled.

"Hey I know you are busy but do you have a second?"

"Yeah actually I need to talk to you. But you go ahead and go first."

"Well I just wanted to say thank you again for everything. The suite is absolutely incredible. I have never seen anything so beautiful before."

"I am glad you like it." He smiled.

"I am forever indebted to you. If you ever need anything please let me know."

"Actually I do need a favor."

"Anything." She smiled.

"Saturday night we are having a huge dinner party with all of the clients and owners of the gyms and I need an escort."

"I would love to go with you."

"Awesome thank you." He smiled. "Would you like a drink?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"I am underage."

He nearly spit out his drink. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20 I will be 21 in a few months."

"Geez I guess I better be keeping a closer eye on you. The guys around here would love nothing more than a 20 year old personal assistant."

"Don't worry I'm not easy." She grinned.

"I will keep that in mind." He smirked as he took another swig of his drink.

Before she could say anything else, her phone began ringing. "I am so sorry I ment to turn that off." She apologized.

"Go ahead you can answer it."

"Oh it is just a text from Mia."

"How does she like it here?"

"By the sounds of this message not so much. I think she is having some trouble with Dean."

"Yeah he is a humongous dick. I will talk to him about it. He should not be scaring her away already."

"I think that she would greatly appreciate that. She tends to take things to heart no matter how much I tell her not to."

"We all have our problems to deal with." Marisol instantly noticed the change in Roman. His eyes became cloudy as his body stiffened up.

"I better get back to work." She whispered as she slipped out of his office without another word.

After work Marisol and Mia went to a little Mexican food place for dinner.

"This is so good! How did you find it?" Marisol asked as she took a bite of her chip.

"I did some research while I was at work today. Something to make myself look busy so I didn't get in any more trouble."

"Roman said he needs to have a talk with Dean about his attitude."

"You told Roman about it? Oh my gosh now he is going to hate me even more!" She sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Mia you should not be treated like shit by your boss. It is not okay."

"But I don't want to lose this job."

"You won't Mia. Everything is going to be fine. Now come on let's get home to our beautiful suite." She grinned at the thought of falling face first onto the bed and sleeping the night away.

When they got home they both went straight into their bedrooms. As soon as Mia opened the door she found a beautiful bouquet of flowers lying on her dresser with a little note attached.

**Will you please be my escort to the dinner party on Saturday?**

**-Dean **

She could not help but squeal with delight. Even if he was a jerk this was the sweetest thing any man had ever done for her.

"Yes." She whispered as she smelt the roses.


	9. Chapter 9

After a long and stressful work week it was finally Friday and the girls were on their way home.

"So has Dean been nice this week?" Marisol asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah we have not really talked much this week. We have both been pretty busy."

"Has he said anything else about the party tomorrow?"

"Just that there will be a limo picking me up at eight."

"Roman told me the same thing. I swear whatever one guy does the other copies!" She chuckled as she unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. They instantly saw two large gift bags sitting on the table. They both looked at each other and grinned as they stepped forward.

"You open yours first." Marisol smiled as she handed Mia her bag.

Mia let out a giggled as she ripped the tissue paper out of the bag.

"Holy shit!" She squealed as she pulled out the most beautiful black floor length gown she had ever seen. "And there are shoes too!" She nearly fainted as she spotted the sparkly Louboutin pumps.

"There is something else in the bag." Marisol snickered as she handed Mia the bag.

"What else is in here? A puppy made out of gold?" She pulled the last item out of the bag and gasped. "What the hell is this?"

"That is called really expensive, made in London black lacy lingerie. Apparently Dean is into black widows!"

"Open yours now!"

She dug into her bag and pulled out long and elegant red dress with a pair of black Louboutin pumps.

"These guys have some amazing taste." She said in awe as she slid on the shoes.

"Oh look who has something else in their bag!"

Marisol smirked as she pulled out a cheetah print corset with a pair of matching panties.

"Looks like Mr. Reigns likes to live on the wild side. Should we start calling him Tarzan and you Jane?" Mia mocked.

"Oh shut up you are going to look like Morticia Addams in all that black!"

Mia grabbed a piece of tissue paper to throw at her but noticed a little card sticking out.

_I hope you two like your gifts. Roman and Dean picked them out and I had them shipped from London. You two are going to look gorgeous. I hope you have a fun night! _

_-Seth_

"I don't even know what to say right now." Marisol sighed.

"Me either. But in order to pull these dresses off, we are going to need to get some work done. I am thinking spa day."

"I was just thinking the same thing!"

They spent the entire day getting ready for their big night. They finished with five minutes to spare.

"We look incredible." Marisol smiled as they two of them looked their reflections over in the mirror.

"I feel so pretty. I have never felt this way before."

"I say we just sit around in these dresses every night to make ourselves feel better after a long day."

Before Mia could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Here we go." Mia smiled as she opened the door.

"Ladies." Sid smiled as he tipped his hat.

"Hey Sid." They greeted as they followed behind him.

"You both look lovely tonight."

"Thank you."

He nodded as he opened the limo door for them.

They girls giggled as they tried to maneuver their way into the limo without getting their dresses caught on anything.

"They should have classes on how to work with long ass dresses!" Mia groaned as she slid into the seat next to Marisol.

After half an hour of driving they finally came to a stop.

Both of the doors were instantly opened and Dean and Roman both held out their hands to their respective lady.

"You look incredible Marisol." Roman whispered against her ear.

Mia stood there waiting for Dean to say something. Roman finally nudged him and raised his eyebrows.

"You look… nice." Dean instantly snapped his head away and looked in the other direction.

Roman wrapped his arm around Marisol's waist as he led her inside the huge group of people. Dozens of women instantly swarmed around Roman, giggling and blushing as they did.

"You are looking so good tonight Roman." A tall blonde gushed as she placed her hand on his bicep. "Wow you must be working out!" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah I do own a chain of gyms after all!"

"Who is this?" A short redhead in a skimpy green dress asked as she turned to Marisol.

"This is my personal assistant but tonight she is my date." He smiled down at her and she quickly had to turn away to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Lucky bitch." "Stupid tramp." Gold digging whore." The women spat as they walked past her.

"Nice meeting you!" She whispered back just as harshly.

"Sorry about all of them. They all tend to have a little bit of a crush on me."

"A little bit? I am surprise they were not all naked and literally throwing themselves onto you!"

"Are you jealous?" He winked.

"Not in the least." She smiled back.

"Good I am glad to hear that. Now come on lets go have a seat at the table."

He grabbed onto her hand and led her into the dining room. All the while women were casting glares at her. But she didn't care. Tonight she was his date and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

As soon as they made their way inside Dean instantly left Mia and headed for the bar. She let out a sigh as she made her way to the dining room and took a seat at the table. As she stared down at her hands for a good twenty minutes, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Wade.

"I just have to say you look absolutely stunning right now. I noticed you the second you entered the room."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I am assuming you came here with Dean?"

She nodded her head.

"And where is at?"

"I have no idea." She answered honestly.

"Well he is an idiot for leaving a beautiful woman sitting here all by herself."

"Mia there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Dean exclaimed as he slid into the chair next to Mia and rested his hand on her knee. "Wade so good to see you again man. Thanks for keeping her company while I was away!" He smiled.

Wade frowned as he looked at Dean fake smile.

"My pleasure." He replied though gritted teeth as he stood up from his chair. "Mia." He smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

"He…"

Before Mia could argue Dean pressed his finger to her lips.

"I don't want to hear another word about him or any other guy for the matter. You are here with me. Tonight you are mine." He whispered as his hands ran up her thigh.

"Dean!" She gasped as she placed her hand on top of his.

"What's wrong?" He asked almost confused.

"We are in public!"

"Good point, let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people.

"That is not what I ment!" She growled as he thrust her into the back of the limo.

As soon as the door was shut, he pulled her onto his lap and pressed his lips to hers.

"Dean no we can't. You are my boss and you have been drinking…"

"You talk WAY to much do you know that?"

"Sorry I just don't want to get fired…"

Instead of answering her, he just pressed his lips to her neck and began trailing kisses down to her shoulder.

"Deeann." She moaned as she placed her hands on his muscular chest to keep herself from falling over.

"Are you wearing the lingerie I got for you?" He whispered as he nipped her ear with his teeth.

Her face instantly heated up at his question.

"I will just see for myself then." He grumbled as he shoved the front of her dress down to reveal the black lacy bra he picked out for her."I knew it would look perfect on you. You look so fucking hot in that." He growled as he devoured her lips once more. But instead of resisting this time, she melted into him. He let out a groan as her hands slid down his chest to the front of this slacks. She could instantly tell he was enjoying himself by the bulge in his jeans.

Suddenly they heard yelling from outside the door.

"Dean are you in there? Will you unlock the door? Maxine is here." Roman hissed and Dean turned serious once more.

"Pull up your dress." He demanded as he slid over and unlocked the door for Roman.

Roman and Marisol slid into the limo without another word. Mia glanced at Marisol hoping she knew what was going on but she simply shrugged her shoulders and whispered 'no clue'.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who is Maxine?" Mia asked finally breaking the silence.

Roman and Dean both stiffened up in their seats as soon as the words left her lips.

"Someone that neither of you need to know about. So do not ever bring her up again. Do you understand me?" Dean growled as he looked from both girls. Who nodded their heads.

When the limo pulled up to the hotel the girls slid out without another word. They made their way to their rooms completely confused about the whole night.

"I am going to take a shower." Mia announced as soon as they stepped inside the room.

"I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning."

They girls both went their separate ways without saying anything else. As Mia got out of the shower she instantly noticed the marks on her neck.

"Shit!" She cursed as she tilted her head to the side to get a better look. "The son of a bitch left 3 hickies! Can this night get any worse?" She grumbled as she slid into bed and turned off the light hoping for better day tomorrow.

All day Sunday the girls spent locked away in their rooms. Marisol was still trying to figure out what the hell happened the night before with the guys and who this Maxine woman was. And Mia was still trying to wrap her head around what happened in the limo with Dean.

Monday morning rolled around and neither of them wanted to get out of bed.

"Come on Mia we need to get going." Marisol announced as she poked her head into Mia's room.

"I am not feeling well I don't think I am going to go in today."

"Mia it is only your…never mind you 'get better' I will be home later." She rolled her eyes as she left the room.

Mia knew Marisol was not happy with her but she would be even more displeased if she found out what happened between them in the limo.

Marisol arrived at work and went straight up to her desk to begin her work. About an hour later Dean marched up to her desk looking very angry.

"Where the hell is Mia?"

"She stayed home today she said she was not feeling well."

"Bull shit!" He growled as he stormed out of the building.

Marisol dug through her purse to send Mia a quick text when someone carrying a large bouquet of flowers caught her eye.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she looked up at the older gentleman carrying the flowers.

"Yes I am looking for a Ms. Marisol Montenegro."

"That is me."

"These are for you." He grinned as he set them down on her desk. "You have a nice day now."

She stared at the flowers in shock. Who the hell is sending me flowers? She thought as she reached for the card.

**Peek-a-boo I see you baby doll. I can't wait until I get you alone! The things I am going to do to you! **

**-Love Harlan.**

She threw the card down on her desk as she turned towards the waist basket fearing that she might vomit.

"What do we have here?" Roman asked as he stepped out of his office and eyed the flowers. "Oh I did not know you were attached."

"I…" Before she could say anything else, he held up his hand to silence her.

"Nope I totally get it. Make sure you finish all of that stuff I gave you by this afternoon." He turned on his heels and went back into his office slamming the door shut behind him.

Marisol buried her face in her hands. Not only was her crazy ex boyfriend stalking her, the man she was beginning to develop feelings for now hated her.

"Five o'clock you cannot come fast enough." She whispered.

Mia sat on the couch flipping through channels when she heard the door open.

"Marisol is that you?" She asked as she looked behind her to find a very pissed off looking Dean Ambrose.

"Sick my ass! There is nothing wrong with you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked panicked as she covered herself up with a blanket.

"Oh no there is no hiding from me now." He hissed as he grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the television off before he sat down across from her. "Let's go I want to hear your excuse."

Tears began forming in her eyes as he glared at her.

"Crying is not going to help you now."

"We were seconds away from having sex in the back of a limo for crying out loud!"

"And what's the problem with that?"

"I don't do that. I don't sleep around and I especially don't sleep with my boss who I have only known for a week!"

"Even after all the favors I have done for you."

"Is that what this is about? The job and the hotel were all favors that I need to pay back? Well then I quit and here is the key to the hotel. I will be out by the end of the week."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No Dean I am not. I am not some prostitute that is going to suck your dick in return for a place to live and a job. It's not worth it. I'm done."

"Ugh Mia I have had the worst day ever! I want to seriously crawl into bed and never get out." Marisol announced as she joined Mia and Dean in the living room. "Oh Dean I did not know you were here sorry. I will just go."

"No you stay. I am the one leaving." Dean hissed as she shoved past Mia and straight out the front door. He slammed the door so hard the walls shook.

"Mia what happened?" Marisol asked as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"I quit and I am moving out of here. I never want to see his stupid face again!" She cried.

"Oh boy." Marisol sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maybe you should call and apologize to him. He seems like a reasonable guy."

"Are we talking about the same guy here? The one who expected me to have sex with him because he gave me a job and a place to stay like I was some tramp!"

"Then what are you going to do Mia? You told him you are moving out so where are you going to go? You quit your job where are you going to work?"

"I don't know okay I just don't know!" She cried as she fell onto the couch.

Suddenly Mia's phone began ringing. Marisol glanced over and looked at it.

"Look that is your mom calling maybe she can help make you feel better."

"I doubt it." Mia sighed as grabbed the phone and took it into her room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Listen here you stupid slut. I know you are the reason why my son ran away."

"I had nothing to do with that Steve and you know it."

"I don't care. You are going to find Jake and bring him back to me within the next two days."

"Or what Steve what are you going to do? Tell the world what he did me?"

"Oh even better. I got my hands on a little tape that he made of the two of you. If you don't find Jake, I am going to make the video go viral."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh try me sweetheart. Just think you could be the next big thing. You little sex tape could make you famous!"

"You mean the video where he forces himself on me? The cops would find him before I did!"

"Not after all the editing I did. It makes it look like you are the one who forced him into it."

"You are a sick old bastard and I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit."

"Big mistake you ungrateful bitch." He hissed as she hung up the phone.

She fell onto the bed and sobbed even harder than she had before. If that tape got out, it could ruin her. Her family would disown her and everyone would look down on her. She stared out the window not knowing what to do.

"Maybe I should just jump." She whispered to herself as she hugged her pillow.

After an hour or so of trying to think of a solution, she finally ended up just drifting to sleep.

She woke up the sound of a loud crash and Marisol's scream.

"Marisol!" She cried as she raced into the living room to find Marisol with a lamp in hand.

"Someone tried to break in! He was in my bedroom. I hit him with my lamp and he ran away."

"Police! What is going on in here?" A police offer demanded as he entered the room with his gun drawn.

"Someone tried to break in. But he ran out the door." Marisol explained to the officer who instantly began barking ordered into his walky-talky.

"You two have a seat right there while I search the premises. More officers will be here in a few minutes."

Mia pulled Marisol into a hug and tired her best to help ease her tears.

"Sit down sweetie and I will make us some tea." Mia announced as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She returned to find Marisol retelling her story to the new officers that surrounded the room.

"Alright I think that is all we are going to need from you from tonight. We checked everything and you are safe. Here is my card call me if you need anything or if you remember anything."

"Thank you officers." Mia sighed as she led them to the door. Right after she shut the door and turned away, there was a knock on the door.

"What now!" She groaned as she opened the door.

"Oh Mia!" Dean sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"What happened are you hurt?" Roman asked as he shoved his way inside and pulled Marisol into him.

Marisol rested her forehead against his chest as she explained what happened for the third time.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise you that I am going to keep you safe." He assured as he gently ran his hand down her back.

"Do either of have any idea who could have been behind it? Do you have any enemies or anyone who does not like you? Maybe who has threatened you?" Dean as asked as he led Mia to the couch.

Mia and Marisol both burst into tears.

"Harlan."

"Jake."

The girls both looked at each other confused.

"Him?"

"Woah woah woah please fill us in. We are completely lost right now."

"Yeah Dean is right. Isn't Harlan your boyfriend?"

"Wait how did you know what his name was?"

"That is not important right now. Please just fill us in. Why don't you go first?"

"I started dating him two years ago. The first year was great and he was the most amazing boyfriend I could have ever asked for. But then things started to change. He used to freak out on me for no reason and when he would get mad enough he would put his hands on me. One time he gave me a black eye and my brother put two and two together. Needless to say him and a bunch of his buddies ran him out of town. Things have been great for the last six months he had not contacted me or anything. But a few days after we moved into the apartment, I got a letter from him. He said he was going to teach me a lesson and attached was a photo of his gun. And then I got the flowers from him today." Marisol sighed as she finished explaining her story.

Roman was so angry he was seeing red. He was sure there would be smoke coming out of his ears any second.

"It had to be that son of a bitch! I swear if I get my hands on him."

"Wait Mia didn't you say you thought it was someone else."

"Yeah what about Jake?" Marisol asked as she glanced at Mia.

"My mom married this guy named Steve two years ago. Steve has a 23 year old son named Jake who became my step brother. He was cool at first but then when my mom and Steve left for their honeymoon, Jake and I were left alone…"

Dean grabbed her hand as soon as he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Go on Mia." Roman pushed.

"He came into my room one night and he sexually assaulted me."

"Oh my gosh Mia is that why you were so upset about what happened in the limo?"

She nodded her head and Dean let out a curse. "I am so incredibly sorry Mia. I mean from the bottom of my heart I apologize. I had no idea."

"Wait what happened in the limo?" Marisol asked as she looked from Dean to Mia.

Mia tilted her head to the side and showed them her hickies.

"Geez man what are you 17?" Roman groaned as he looked at Dean.

"Before we get off on that tangent, I am not finished with the story. When he did _that_ he recorded it and showed it to his friend. He even showed it to Steve who was happy about it. Apparently a few days ago Jake ran away and I got a call from Steve today and he told me if I didn't find Jake in the next two days he was going to make the video go viral."

"But he can't just post it on the internet he would get reported immediately." Marisol pointed out.

"He is friends with some guys in the porn industry and he will probably give it to them." She sighed.

"And that is where I come in handy." Dean smiled. "I told you my side business would come in handy one day." Dean smirked as he looked at Roman.


	12. Chapter 12

Mia crawled into bed as Dean sat in the chair next to the window furiously typing away on her laptop.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Mia?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"What did you mean by your side business?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded her head.

"I used to be in the adult entertainment business."

"You were a porn star? Oh my goodness…"

"No I was not a porn star Mia." He chuckled. "I used to just own the business. And along the way I made friends with the owners of different companies. That is why I ment when I said I can help. I am contacting all of them to let them all know if they receive a video from a Steve Walker they are to not post it and immediately call me so I can take care of it."

"But what if he goes through someone you don't know?"

"I have all of the people I know talking to the people they know and so on. I promise you that no one is going to ever find out about it."

"Thank you Dean this means the world to me." She whispered.

"It is the least I can do. I have to find some way to make up for what I did to you."

"You can start by joining me." She grinned as she patted the spot next to her.

"I think I can manage that." He smirked as he ripped off his shirt and slid into bed beside her. "Does this mean you are not going to quit?"

"I still have to think about it." She grinned as she rested her head on his chest.

"Get some sleep Mia." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Marisol woke up to find Roman asleep on the chair next to her bed. The sight of this big intimidating man curled up in a chair fast asleep made her heart flutter.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

"Geez what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" She groaned.

"You were the one watching me sleep."

"Clearly you weren't sleeping!" She chuckled. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"This is the time I get up and go the gym to get my work out in. Speaking of working out… I was thinking you could come with me today and I could show you some self defense moves. I want to make sure you know what to do if you are ever in a bad situation."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Good. Why don't you go see if Mia wants to come with us?"

"Alright I will be right back." She grinned as she slid out of bed and wandered into Mia's room to find her and Dean snuggled up.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered as she shut the door.

"What did she say?" Roman asked as he met her in the kitchen.

"Noting her and Dean were all cute and snuggly I didn't want to wake them up."

"I guess it is just the two of us today." He grinned. "Go get changed so we can get going."

"Yes sir!"

The drive to the gym was short and uneventful.

"After you." He smiled as he held the door open for her.

"Why thank you Mr. Reigns."

"Oh it's my pleasure." He smirked as he focused his attention on her tight yoga pants.

She threw her stuff to the side and waited for him to tell her what to do.

"Alright now I am going come at you and I want you to show me what you would do."

"Umm okay."

He lunged towards her and she fell to the floor.

"That right there is a huge no-no. That puts you in a perfect position to be assaulted. You must strike him first."

She sat down on a chair as he demonstrated what he was talking about with another one of the trainers.

"Okay I think I got it."

"Are you ready to give it a try now?"

She nodded her head and waited for him to charge at her. This time she fought back before falling to the ground.

"Not quite there yet, but that was much better." He smiled.

The two of them spent the next hour and a half practicing the moves he showed her.

"Alright Marisol last time." He announced before he lunged at her.

She did everything he taught her and was shocked when he tumbled to the ground.

"I did it!" She squealed.

He hooked his arm around her leg and she fell to the ground on top of him. He held onto her hips as he looked into her eyes.

"We will work on that next time."

She nodded her head as she met his gaze.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered as he lifted her off. As they got into the car, she looked over to notice the bulge in his pants. She sharply inhaled a breath as she looked out the window.

"Are you okay with coming back to my place? Dean texted me and asked if he could have some time alone with Mia."

"Yeah that's fine." She smiled.

Her insides were doing flips at the thought of being alone with him at his place. Minutes later they arrived at the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

"Is this your house?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"This is the most beautiful house I have ever seen."

"Wait until you see inside." He smirked as he unlocked the door and led her inside.

"You were right!" She chuckled.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? You can borrow one of my shirts when you are done."

"That would be incredible thank you. I hate being all sweaty."

He smiled as he led her upstairs into his master bedroom where he then showed her to the bathroom.

"Even your bathroom is incredible."

"Wait until you get inside the shower." He smirked as he handed her a towel. "I will put a shirt on the bed for you."

As soon as she stepped inside the shower, she was in heaven. The water was hot and felt amazing on her sore muscles. Out of instinct she reached up for the bottle of soap, that is when it hit her. He stands in this exact same spot completely naked.

She could not help but moan as she lathered his body wash all over herself. It smelt just like him and her body instantly began reacting to it.

"No, no, no he is your boss." She told herself. "I need to get out of here."

She shut of the water and grabbed the towel. As soon as she was dry, she went into the bedroom to find the shirt he set out for her. She slid it on and then dried her hair with the towel.

"You all good in here?" He asked as he poked his head inside the room.

"Yeah great thanks."

"Good."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Her heart stopped as soon as her eyed drifted down to the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry I forgot a pair of pants." He chuckled.

She could not even speak. The sight of his wet hair leaving water dripping down his toned chest onto the white towel that covered his lower half was so erotic she could feel her heart racing.

He could feel her eyes on him as he reached into his drawer for a pair of short. The thought of her watching him drove him wild. He set the shorts down and turned around to face her, her eyes immediately began wandered up and down his body.

"You know why I always wanted a personal assistant?"

She blinked a few times before it registered that he was talking to her. She shook her head.

"Because I can tell her to do anything I want and she can't complain."

Her eyes widened as his hands moved and the towel fell from his hips.

"Can you guess what I want you to do?" She looked into his eyes to see that he was serious. Without a second thought she fell to her knees in front of him. He paced his hands in her hair as tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"If you don't want to you don't have…"

Without letting him finish, she lowered her mouth onto his shaft.

"Oh." He groaned as he threw his head back.

She placed her hands on his hips as she took more into her mouth.

"You are so big." She moaned as she used her hands to stroke the other half that would not fit into her mouth.

"Quit talking!" He hissed as he grabbed her hair and shoved her mouth onto his dick again.

She sucked greedily as his hands reached down and cupped her breasts.

"I can't take it!" He growled as he pulled her off of him and carried her to the bed where he set her down on her back. She reached for the hem of the shirt to lift it over her head but he beat her to it by ripping it in half and throwing it to the ground. He pressed his lips to hers as his hands ran down her stomach and rested on her thighs.

"Please don't tease me." She whined.

He let out a chuckle as his hands slid under her thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders.

"Ohhh!" She moaned as he slid inside of her.

"You feel so fucking good Marisol." He hissed as he grabbed her hips and began furiously pumping his dick inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt an orgasm building deep inside her body.

"I am so close!" She cried.

His hand left her hip and migrated towards her swollen center. He started out slow but picked up the pace as soon as he heard her breathing increase.

"Cum for me." He demanded.

Those three words were her undoing and she was sent into a million pieces as her body shuddered from the most intense orgasm she had ever experience. She was so caught up in remembering how to breath she did not even notice that he had an orgasm himself.

"Shit!" She cried as he slid out of her and fell down onto the bed beside her.

"I suggest you get some sleep because we will defiantly be doing that again!" He chuckled as he pulled her against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

After another two rounds of fun Roman and Marisol were both completely exhausted.

"Why don't you just stay here with me tonight? That way neither of us has to get up."

"But I don't have any clothes here."

"You can always work naked. I would not have a problem with that at all."

"I bet you would love that wouldn't you."

"Oh hell yeah I would!" He chuckled as she rested her head against his chest. "We can swing by your place in the morning and you can change."

"Sounds good to me." She yawned.

"Get some sleep now love. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

She nodded her head as her eyes began to close. For the first time in months she actually slept through the night. She was not afraid of Harlan or of anyone else for that matter. She was with Roman and she knew she was safe.

The day went by super fast for both women. They were so busy they even worked straight through their lunch breaks to try and get everything finished up. As soon as the clock hit five, both girls left to get some much needed food.

As soon as they got home, Mia let out a groan.

"I left my fucking phone on my desk."

"You can get it in the morning Mia."

"No I have to have it with me at all times. What if something happens to me?"

"I swear you are so dramatic."

"Whatever I am going back for it now. I will be back in a little bit."

Mia waltzed into the office and went directly to her desk and plucked her phone off of her desk and stuck it in her pocket. As she was getting ready to leave she heard a strange noise coming from Dean's office.

"Dean?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"I thought you left?"

She opened the door and stepped inside his office.

"I forgot my phone…what the hell is all over your desk?"

She stared in awe at all of the different sex toys that lined his desk.

"I am helping out a friend."

"With what exactly?"

"He is creating his own line of sex toys and he wanted me to help him decide which ones women will like best. But how the hell am I supposed to figure out which one is best." He groaned as he fell into his seat and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know." His head shot up and he looked at her as a grin crept to his face. "What better way to figure out which one is best then to try them out."

"Umm Dean you are a guy I don't know how well that would work out for you…"

"Not me you."

"ME?"

"You are the only one with a vagina in here!"

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Take them home with you and test them all out and tell me which one you like best."

She could not believe what she was being asked to do. "This was defiantly not in the job description." She grumbled.

"Consider it a personal favor. Besides it's a win win for both of us. I help out a friend and you get to play with them all."

"I can't do it with Marisol there. It would be wired and awkward and…"

"Roman is taking her out to dinner tonight so you will have plenty of alone time. Come on Mia please."

"Oh alright! But I am going to hate it." She groaned.

"More like you are going to enjoy yourself more than anything." He chuckled as he slid all of them into a bag and handed it to her.

"Well I better get going. I have a lot of homework to do." Before she turned on her heels to walk away, she grabbed the newspaper off of his desk.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked confused.

"It has your picture in it. I am going to need something to get me started." She smirked as she slid out of his office leaving him groaning to himself.

When she got home she found a note from Marisol letting her know that Roman was taking her out to dinner and that she would be home later.

"I guess it's just us." She whispered as she patted the bag. Maybe a shower would help set the mood. She thought as she turned on the shower and stepped inside. As the hot water cascaded around her body, her hand slid down her body. Before she let herself have any fun she shut off the water and made her way to her bed where she dumped the contents of the bag out.

"I like black so I am going to start with you!" She smiled as she reached for the little black vibrator. As soon as she turned it on, she threw her head back onto the pillow and let out a moan. It was only minutes before she was gripping the sheets as her first of many orgasms rocked through her body. "One down five to go!" She smiled as she reached for the next one.

Just as she was trying to catch her breath after another mind blowing orgasm, her phone began ringing. "Hello?" She panted. "Having fun?" She heard Dean's sexy voice chuckle.

"Oh yeah I am having a blast!"

"Maybe I should come join you. You know so you can teach me about them."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Come on give a guy a break. I have not gotten laid in a really long time and I have you being all hot and secretary like it is driving me wild!"

"I have a better idea." She smirked as she hit the speaker button and set the phone down on the night stand as she reached for the red dildo.

"Are you still there?"

"Mhmm." She moaned as she slid it inside of her. "Ohhh."

"Wait a second what are you doing?"

"Listening to your sexy voice as I fuck myself."

"Are you trying to fucking kill me woman?" He groaned.

"Ohhh yessss just like that." She whispered.

"Mia I am so hard right now it hurts."

"Pretend it's my hands on you as…Mmmmm."

"Mia." He groaned as his breathing sped up.

"Deannnn!" She cried out as the most intense orgasm yet rocked through her body. "Fuck." He hissed as he felt his release. "I cannot believe we just had phone sex!" She chuckled. "It will never happen again. Next time it will be my dick and not some plastic toy."

"We will see about that. I am going to go now, you wore me out."

"That is nothing Mia. Wait until I get my hands on you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Mia arrived at work the next morning and went straight to Dean's office.

"Geez Mia what is your rush?" Marisol chuckled as she followed behind her friend.

"I have business to take care of."

"I don't even want to know. But have fun with whatever business you have." She chuckled.

Mia waved goodbye to Marisol as she threw open the door to Dean's office. He looked up from his desk confused. She smirked as she threw the black vibrator and the red dildo onto his desk.

"These two are the keepers."

She watched his jaw began to clench as he stood up from his chair and walked around so he was standing in front of her. Without any warning he tangled his hands in her hair and yanked it back so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Let's go." He hissed before he placed a rough kiss on her lips. She nodded her head as he let her go. "I am going tell Roman we are leaving. Get your stuff and meet me by the door. Got it?"

She nodded her head again as she scurried away to get her things. Dean raced down the hall to Roman's office and threw the door open to find both of them making out on the couch.

"What happened to I don't mix business and pleasure?" He snorted as Roman's head shot up to look at him.

"What do you want Ambrose?" He growled as Marisol stood up and smoothed out her skirt, clearly embarrassed about being caught.

"Well unlike you I am taking my work home with me. We probably won't be back later so lock up when you leave." He smirked before slamming the door shut again.

"Maybe we should not do this at work." Marisol sighed as she tried to tame her out of control hair.

"Oh come on don't listen to him. Besides at least we are at work. They are leaving which is a hell of a lot worse."

"I don't know I mean…"

"Hunny you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted too." He chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him. She giggled as he pressed a kiss onto her neck.

"Aright you win!"

He let out a sexy chuckled as he carried her back to the couch to finish up what they started.

Mia was so anxious she thought she might throw up as they made their way to Dean's house.

"Are you ready for this?" He smirked as he glanced over at her as they stopped at a red light. She nodded her head before she turned her attention out the window.

As soon as they got to his house, she slowly got out and followed him inside.

"Wow this is such a pretty house Dean."

"Were you expecting a bachelor pad with dishes everywhere and dirty magazines?"

She chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Figures!" He groaned. "Come on and I will give you a tour." He smiled as he grabbed her hand led her around the house. Finally they reached the last room…his bedroom. Mia was so nervous by this point she was physically shaking. She prayed that Dean wouldn't notice, but she had no such luck.

"Mia are you shaking?" He asked as he let go of her hand to get a better look at her trembling body.

"No I'm fine." She lied.

"I can see you physically trembling what's wrong?"

"I have not done this before."

"I thought there was the video of you and…"

"That was the only time." She sighed as she looked down at the floor. "I am all bark no bite." She whispered.

"Oh Mia come here sweetie. We don't have to do anything until you are ready."

"No Dean I really want to. I just… can we take it slow?"

"Of course we can. The last thing I want to do it hurt you. I want you to tell me if I do anything you are not okay with."

"Thank you Dean." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's get it on." She giggled.

He chuckled as he gently laid her down on the bed and then stood back. She watched in awe as he ripped off his shirt and then slid out of his pants leaving him in only in boxers.

"You like?"

She nodded her head as she hopped off of the bed and slid his boxers down his muscular legs.

"Holy shit! Are they normally this big?"

"Nope." He smirked. "I think I am really going to enjoy this!" She giggled as she placed her hands on his hardening members and began stroking it before slowly putting it into her mouth.

"Yeah just like that." He whispered.

Suddenly his phone began going off. She looked at him to see if he was going to answer it but he simply shook his head as he forced more of himself into her mouth. His phone went off again and once again he chose to ignore it. As soon as his phone stopped ringing, Mia's phone began.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "It is probably important." Mia pointed out as she got up off of the floor and answered her phone. "It's Roman and he sounds upset." She whispered as she handed him the phone.

As he talked on the phone, Mia watched his whole attitude change. He went from sexy and sweet Dean to pissed off and ready to snap Dean. He ended the call and threw her phone back to her and growled "Get dressed."

She instantly began fixing her clothes as she followed him back downstairs where he grabbed his keys.

"Dean what's…?"

"Just shut up and get in the car."

She did exactly as he said and did not say a word the entire trip back to the office. As soon as they stopped, he cut the engine and yanked her out of the car as they made their way up to Romans office. Dean threw the door open and shoved her inside. Mia instantly walked over to Marisol who was just as clearly confused as she was.

Dean and Roman both glared at the other two women standing in the room as if they were trying their best to refrain from attacking them.

"Who are you?" Marisol finally asked the two women who were glairing back at Roman and Dean with just as much intensity.

"I am Scarlett and this is my best friend Maxine." The tall red head announced.

Mia looked at Marisol as her eyes widened. "It's her!" She whispered in Marisol ear.

"Okay… what are you doing here then?" Marisol asked again.

"I'm sorry my friend should have been clearer. I am Maxine Ambrose and this is Scarlett Reigns…their wives."


	15. Chapter 15

Marisol and Mia stared at each other completely stunned. They had been played by the two men they were beginning to fall in love with.

"Wait please just let…" Before Roman could even finish what he was saying, Marisol cut him off.

"Save it Roman I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me."

"How could you do this Dean? After everything we…_I_ did for you! I can't believe I was so stupid. I knew this was all too good to be true." She cried. "I never want to see your ugly face again."

"Mia please wait!" He called as she began going after her.

"Don't you dare go after her you son of a bitch. I hope you both go to hell." Marisol hissed before running out the door to find Mia.

She made her way to the car and found Mia sobbing inside. "Everything is going to be okay Mia." She tried to assure as she started up the car.

"How are you not a mess right now? After what he did to you." She sniffled.

"Oh it will hit me soon enough. I am just trying to stay strong until I can get home and have a huge breakdown."

"We can't go back to the suite the guys will just go there and try to apologize. And I don't think either of us are up for that fight right now."

"You are right and I completely agree with you, but where are we going to go then?"

"I don't know but right now I need some coffee so I can think straight."

"That sounds like a good idea. We can think of a plan while we are there." She half smiled as she headed towards the nearest Starbucks.

As soon as they got inside, they ordered their coffees and took a seat while they waited for their coffee.

"Ladies it's ready." The barista smiled as she waved at them.

"I got it." Mia smiled as she got up and made her way to the counter. "Thank you."

"Mia?"

Mia turned around to find Wade smiling down at her.

"Oh hey Mr. Barrett it's nice to see you again." She smiled.

"Please call me Wade and it's very nice to see you again too. Here let me help you with your drinks."

"Thank you. We are sitting over there." She pointed to Marisol who was sitting by the window talking on her phone.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I…um…" She did not even know what to say at the moment so she just continued walking towards the table. As soon as she set the steamy mugs on the table, Marisol hung up her phone and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"He is such a jerk for putting you through this…"

"It's not Roman. That was my mom she called to tell me that my brother was hit by a car. And the bastard just left him there!" She cried.

"Oh my gosh Marisol."

"My mom booked me a ticket and I am flying home tonight to be with them. He is in critical condition and they don't know if he is going to make it." She cried.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise you Montenegro's are fighters, he will get through this."

"I hope you are right." She sniffled. "Oh shoot I totally forgot about you being here by yourself. Do you want me to see if I can get you a ticket?"

Before Mia could answer, Wade stepped in.

"You can stay with me. I have plenty of room. Besides I think it would probably be best if she was with her family."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything."

"Oh trust me I could use some company." He chuckled "It will be like a big sleep over!"

"Alright well I better get going so I can catch this pane. I will call you and update you as I know more." She pulled Mia into a hug as they both began to cry. "And don't talk to either of the guys." She warned before leaving the coffee shop.

"So looks like it's just the two of us." Mia nodded her head as she looked down at the floor. "What do you say we get these coffees to go and then we can go back to my place? You look like you have had one hell of a morning."

She chuckled as she looked at him. "You have no idea."

Once they pulled into the driveway of his house, he hopped out and ran around to help her out of the car. She accepted his hand with a blush no man had ever been so sweet to her before. "Thank you." She whispered as he led her into his house.

"Please make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?"

"Only if it is an alcoholic one that will get me hammered."

"Trying to get me in trouble are you?"

"I am doing no such thing!"

"Oh really? What about you only being twenty?"

"How did you know how old I was?"

"Dean told me."

"Him telling the truth? There must be some kind of mistake there." She snorted as she took a seat on the couch. "He is nothing than a lire and a cheater."

"What did he do?" She could instantly hear the anger rising in his voice. "He led me on and made me trust him and then I find out he has a wife!" She cried. "I really thought he liked me."

"Oh Mia come here." Wade soothed as he ran his hand down her back.

"I just don't know what I am going to do now. I am not going to work for his sorry ass anymore, but that leaves me jobless and homeless because we were staying in a hotel _they_ set us up in. And now all of this with her brother it is just so much!"

"Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. As you can see it is plenty big enough for you. Besides it could use a little bit of a feminine touch." He chuckled.

"I am not just going to mooch off of you Wade. That is just not the kind of person I am. I have to get a job." She sighed.

"Come work for me. I could use your help, believe me I am a train wreck."

"What is with all you New York City men just offering up jobs and houses to pathetic girls like me?"

"Business men such as Dean and myself don't have much time for anything, including dating. So when the opportunity presents itself to have a beautiful young woman working for you, we have to jump on it."

For the first time that day she finally cracked a smile.

"What do you saw I have someone go get your stuff from the hotel and have it brought here for you."

"That would be amazing Wade, thank you."She sighed as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Anything for you love…"


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Marisol stepped off of the plane, she found her sister Natasha waiting for her.

"Natasha!" She cried as she ran to embrace her older sister in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Mari. It is so good to have you home. We really need you here."

"How is Giovanni doing? Has there been any word yet on his condition or anything about the driver of the car?"

"Well the doctors don't know too much yet, but they just took him into emergency surgery so hopefully we will get more answers once they are done operating. As for the driver, the cops are looking into it. They don't have any information for us either."

"What good are they if they can't give us any useful information? I should have become a cop so I could just sit on my ass, do nothing and get paid for it!"

"Come on let's get to the hospital, mom probably needs us there with her."

Marisol nodded her head as she followed her sister into the parking lot and got into the car.

"If the cops can't come up with any answers, I am going to do my own digging."

"Marisol the last thing we need is for you to get hurt or arrested. Please promise me you are just going to let the cops do their job."

"I…"

"Marisol it is not like Scooby Doo where they solve the mystery in a day, these things take time."

"I just hate the thought of him being injured and no one doing a damn thing about it. But I guess you are right about it. I will let them do their job." She sighed.

"Thank you Marisol." She smiled as she patted Marisol's knee.

When they got to the hospital, she was instantly pulled into a hug by her crying mother.

"Oh baby I missed you so much! I am so glad you are here. We all need you here with us during this tragic time."

"Have you heard any updates yet?" Natasha asked as she embraced her mother in a hug.

"No not yet, but I am praying that we will hear something soon. All of this waiting and not knowing is really taking a toll on me."

"Well sit down we don't need you passing out on us!" Marisol exclaimed as she helped her mother into the chair. "Why don't you two get some rest, I will wake you up if I hear anything."

Natasha and Maria looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

As soon as they were asleep, Marisol sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. This had been one of the worst days of her entire life. And she wished more than anything that she had a comforting shoulder to lean on, but she knew that would never happen. All guys ever did was hurt her and she was sick of it.

"I am looking for the Montenegro family." A tall, handsome doctor announced as he stepped into the waiting room.

"That is me." She hopped up and ran to him.

"You are…"

"I'm his sister Marisol."

"My name is Doctor Jones and I just performed the surgery to his leg. It had been severely broken so we had to put some pins and screws in there to keep it in place while it heels."

"Oh my goodness. Other than that how is he?"

"He is pretty shaken up but he is going to make it."

"Oh thank you!" She cried as she hugged him. He let out a small chucked as he hugged her back. "He does not like hospitals very much does he?"

Marisol looked at him with horror in her eyes. "Oh no what did he do?"

"He has just been trying to get up and walk around…an hour after major surgery!"

"I am so sorry! Maybe if I go talk to him I can calm him down or something."

"We switched the nursing staff and he took a liking to one of the nurses. Now all he wants is a sponge bath and to have her with him at all times!"

"He is such a pain in the ass I swear! How long before we can take him home?"

"Well the thing is he is not going to be able to be alone. With the extent of his injuries and how stubborn his is I am afraid I am going to have to suggest he check into a rehabilitation facility until he is healed."

"He cannot afford that at all. Is there any other options?"

"Well I suppose if he had someone with him at all times. I could have a nurse go and check him out once a week. Do you know of anyone who would be able to stay with him?"

"I could do it."

He eyed her wearily. "Are you sure you are up for that?"

"Yeah I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Alright. He still has to stay here for a few more days, but I will start getting all of the stuff ready for you to do in home care. I will even have a nurse give you some training so you are not completely clueless."

"Thank you. This really means a lot to my family."

"I am glad I could help." He smiled as he shook her hand. "I will see you soon."

"Oh wait can we see him tonight?"

"I am afraid not tonight. But you can see him first thing in the morning."

As soon as he disappeared, she woke up Natasha and her mother and explained to them what they doctor had said and what they had decided to do. They three of them decided to go home and sleep in their own beds since they would not get to see Giovanni until the morning.

When Marisol got home, she sent Mia a quick text to let her know what was happening with Giovanni and that she was moving back home. A few seconds later her phone lit up.

**_"I am so glad to hear he is going to make it! I told you he was tough and would make it. And I am very happy you are going to be there with them. That is where you need to be right now."_**

**_"What about you? Are you going to be okay by yourself?"_**

**_"I am going to be fine. Wade actually offered me a job as his personal assistant and to let me stay with him."_**

**_"Wow that is incredible and man can you say perfect timing?!"_**

**_"I know right? Well I better get some sleep I start work in the morning. Keep me posted."_**

**_"I will. Goodnight Mia."_**

**_"Goodnight Marisol." _**

**(Authors Note: I just want to say thank you to those of you who have followed, favorite and reviewed the story. I am glad you are enjoying it!)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Three months had gone by and everything had changed for both Marisol and Mia. Mia and Wade started dating shortly after she began working for him. She was so happy to be with a man that did not change from sweet to scary in a matter of seconds. But she had to admit she did miss the things Dean would do to her. The way he would touch her and demand she do things had always been such a turn on for her, but now she was not even getting more than a kiss or two from Wade. _

_Marisol had been spending all of her time taking care of her brother and he was very thankful for it. During that time doctor Jones or Matt had begun to come do the home visits instead of the nurse. She found that she was beginning to really like him that was until she found out he had a pregnant fiancé at home. After she found that out, she vowed to never fall in love with another man again! _

Dean woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned as he rolled over to answer it.

"What?" He hissed as he instantly began to feel the effects of his late night drinking.

"Dean its Sam. You know when you told me to let you know if we got a video from a Steven Walker?"

"Yeah."

"Well I got a video from a Steven Walker."

Dean sat up in bed trying to figure out what to do. As much as he hated her at the moment, he did promise that he was not going to let anyone see the tape.

"I will swing by and get it in an hour." He ended the call and threw the phone onto the bed as he made his way into the kitchen for some much needed aspirin.

As soon as he got in the car and headed to Sam's house, he quickly called Roman.

"Where are you?" Roman snapped as soon as he answered.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that I just paid Scarlett half a million dollars to finally sign the fucking divorce papers."

"Consider yourself lucky, Maxine took a full million from me."

"I hate the female race." Roman growled.

"Speaking of females… I am on my way to a friend of mine's house. Mia's stepdad sold him the video."

"And you are going to go get it?"

"As much as I hate her right now, she does not deserve to have this video posted anywhere. Besides I promised her I would not let anyone find out about it."

"I have to say I am proud of you Dean. You would never have done something like that before."

"Yeah well I fell in love with the bitch." He snapped before he threw the phone onto the seat next to him.

As soon as he got to Sam's house, he let himself inside to find him watching the tape. Dean's heart broke as soon as he saw her face etched with so much pain. He pulled it out of the DVD player and tucked it into his jacket as he mumbled thank you to Sam.

Marisol had just helped Giovanni with is physical therapy when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Please excuse me." She smiled at the physical therapist before making her way down stairs to answer the door.

She opened the door to find two men in suits looking back at her.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked confused.

"I am detective Martin and this is my partner detective Hanson and we need to ask you a few questions."

"Please come inside. But don't you need to talk to Giovanni? He was the one in the accident."

"We have already spoken to him so now we would like to speak with you."

"Please just cut to the chase. I can't handle people beating around the bush."

"Well we have reason to believe not only was it a hit and run…it was a _planned _hit and run."

"What? What do you mean who would want to hurt him?" She gasped.

"That is what we are trying to figure out. We have interviewed him and everyone he is associated with and we can up with nothing. So we decided to talk to the rest of his family and you to see if any of you might know something."

"I don't know of anyone who would want to hurt him. I mean he is a great guy and everyone loves him."

"We don't have much to go on, but we did find this at the crime scene." He reached into his bag and pulled out a tiny evidence bag and handed it to her.

The air flew out of her lungs when she saw what was inside. It was the ring that Harlan gave to her when he proposed a year prior...


	18. Chapter 18

"Good morning beautiful." Wade smiled as he ran his finger down her arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good thank." She yawned as she threw the blankets off of her body. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before she could get up. "What was that for?" She asked with a giggled.

"Just to show you that I love you."

"Awe I love you too sweetie."

"Do you really love me?"

She nodded her head with a smile as she ran her hand down his cheek.

"Then would you do something for me?"

"Anything." She whispered.

He rolled over and grabbed something out of the nightstand drawer before turning back to face her.

Her heart dropped as soon as he set the little black box in between their bodies.

"Marry me Mia."

Tears clouded her vision as she stared at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Don't listen to what your brain is telling you. Listen to what your heart is telling you Mia. I have never done anything to hurt you and I never will because I am so madly in love with you."

"It has only been four months." She whispered.

"I know it is sudden and kinda crazy, but it feels so right. Please Mia marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

She looked down at the ring and the only thought that went through her mind was Dean. She shook her head trying to get the image of him out of her mind. There was no more Dean Ambrose as far as she was concerned he was dead to her. She never had to see him again.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He repeated almost shocked by her response.

"Yes Wade I will marry you."

"Oh Mia!" He cried as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you so much. Thank you."

He gently kissed her finger before he slid the ring on her finger. He leaned in once again and kissed her again, but this time it was hungry and demanding. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see Dean's face instead of Wades. She slid out of his grasp and got out of bed.

"I am going to go for a jog." She announced as she quickly ducked into the closet to hide the tears the formed in her eyes. She left the house without another word.

The jog was long and excruciating. She pushed herself harder than any other time before, hoping it would help clear her mind. After almost two hours of being gone, she decided she better get home before he started to worry. The second she stepped inside he looked at her with annoyance.

"Get changed we have a business meeting to go to."

"I thought you didn't want me going to the business meetings with you?"

"Well I want you to go to this one so hurry up and get dressed before you make us late." He snapped.

She was too stunned to even move. He had never talked to her like that before.

"Mia do I look like I am kidding? Do I need to dress you myself like you are a fucking infant?"

She turned on her heels and quickly changed into a black dress and a pair of black pumps before brushing her hair.

"You look like a hooker." He groaned as soon as she joined him in the car.

The entire car ride was completely silent. She was afraid to say anything she did not want to add to his already shitty mood. She was so caught up in all of her thoughts she did not even realize where they were until she got out of the car and looked up at the huge SHIELD sign.

"Wade…I…"

"I don't care, let's go." He hissed as he grabbed her arm and led her inside the oh so familiar building.

Mia's heart absolutely broke when she saw the gorgeous new receptionist that sat in _her_ seat outside of Dean's office.

"We have a meeting with Mr. Ambrose." Wade grinned as he leaned against the desk so he could 'read' her nametag. "Tiffany what a lovely name."

"Thank you. I will take you to his office." She grinned as she got up from her seat making sure to bend over so he could get a good look down her shirt.

Mia followed behind them completely in shock. She was sure she was dreaming, until she smelt the musky mix of cologne and cigarettes, a combination that belonged to one man...

"Dean so nice to see you again. I hope you don't mind but I brought my personal assistant with me. You might know her." He chuckled as he stepped aside so Mia and Dean were face to face.

"Mia?"

"Mr. Ambrose nice to see you again." She whispered as she politely shook his hand.

Everyone took their seats and Wade began talking about something but she was too far gone to even pretend to listen. Instead, she sat staring down at her hand. The ring felt heavy and awkward on her finger and she was beginning to believe she had made a huge mistake.

"Before we all go, I have some news I would like to share with you all. My lovely assistant and I are going to get married. The wedding is set two weeks from today. I hope you will all be able to attend." Wade smiled and everyone began clapping and cheering. Mia looked across the table at Dean whose expression was just as horrified as her own.

Mia got up and made her way out of the room while Wade mingled with all of the clients. Without even thinking, she found herself walking towards Dean's office.

"Mia?"

"Dean." She whispered.

"What is all of this? You're getting married? You have not even known him more than a few months!"

"I know."

"It is insane do you that?"

"Dean please, I don't need this right now okay? So please just don't." She sighed.

His shoulders relaxed a little bit as he nodded his head.

"Can you please come with me I have something to give you."

"Dean…"

"Mia please you need to see this."

She reluctantly nodded her head as she followed him into his office where he pulled something out of his drawer.

"This is the tape your step father tried to sell."

"Oh Dean you got it?"

"I promised you I would not let anyone see it. And I was not going to break that promise."

"Mia there you are love! I have been looking everywhere for you. We need to get going we have so much planning to get done for this wedding!" Wade smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I do hope you two will be able to attend." He smirked as he looked from Dean to Roman who was standing in the doorway to make sure Dean did not flip out.

"I think I would rather get a blow job from a piranha." Dean smiled as he turned around and walked out the door.

Wade laughed as he led Mia out the door. Roman looked at her and shook his head. For the third time that day tears streamed down her face.


	19. Chapter 19

The next two weeks were excruciatingly stressful for Mia. Not only was she still trying to wrap her head around this whole getting married thing, she was still trying to process the whole sex tape thing. She never in a million years thought Dean would have given it back to her but after he did, it made her being to rethink a lot of things.

"Can I invite Marisol to stay with us tonight and tomorrow night before wedding?" Mia asked as she stuck her head into his office.

"Ugh I guess so."

"Thank you." She grumbled as she quickly made her way upstairs to send Marisol the text.

The day dragged on as she anxiously awaited her best friend's arrival. It had been months since she had seen her last and it was really starting to takes its toll on her.

"Marisol!" She cried as soon as she answered the door. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come and picked you up from the airport."

"I figured you were busy! Besides it was not a big deal at all. All that matters is that I am here for my best friend."

"Thank you. I don't know if I could have done this without you." She sighed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mia why are you crying?"

"It is just so much!"She cried as Marisol embraced her in a hug.

"I have to go to work and I will be back later. The wedding cake lady is going to be stopping by, so make sure you are here when she gets here. Got it?"

Mia nodded her head against Marisol who was still embracing her in a hug.

"When I ask you a fucking question you need to fucking answer… Oh Marisol I did not know you were here. I am so glad you could come." He smiled at her but she glared daggers back at him. "Well I better be going. Bye baby I love you so much!" He pulled her into him and ran his hands down her sides. "We have things to discuss when I get home." He hissed in her ear before walking out.

As soon as the door was shut, Marisol looked at Mia.

"What the fuck was that about? Does he normally talk to you like that? Because I swear I will rip his fucking dick off."

"He is just really stressed out right now…"

"Mia you want to know something?" Marisol asked as she led Mia to the couch. "I used to make that exact same excuse when Harlan would hit me. I would just tell myself that he was stressed out and that it would never happen again."

"But Wade does not hurt me, he loves me."

"Mia he obviously does not love you if he treats you like that…"

Before she could finish the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me." Mia sighed as she answered the door. "Want to come see the cake Mari?"

Marisol followed Mia and the older woman into the kitchen where they were looking at pictures of the cake.

"Wow that is a beautiful cake!"

"Thank you hunny! I really enjoyed making it." She smiled at Marisol.

"It is incredible that you were able to create this gorgeous cake in a matter of days."

"Days?" She looked from Marisol to Mia confused.

"Yeah we got engaged three weeks ago."

"This order was placed three _months _ago."

"Oh okay." Mia smiled as she staggered backwards. "Will you two please excuse me?"

She raced into the living room to sit down before she completely passed out. Marisol joined her a few minutes later.

"I walked Theresa out." She announced as she sat next to Mia. "Hunny I smell something fishy going on here."

"It was probably just a misunderstanding. Please Marisol I can't deal with your hostility towards him right now. I just can't."

"Come on why don't we go lie in bed and watch a chick flick. That always makes you feel better."

Mia wiped her tears away before leading Marisol upstairs to the guest room where they snuggled into the big bed and turned on a movie. It was only minutes before Mia was passed out.

"Dean…Dean oh yeah just like that. OH YES! Oh no Wade please no!" Mia cried as she thrashed around. Marisol looked down to see a distinct handprint mark on her left hipbone.

"That son of a bitch!" She growled as she hopped out of bed and ran out the door. Thankfully she had a spare key to the car and was able to use the car. She could barely control her breathing as she sped through town. It was not until she pulled into the parking lot that she finally began to relax. But as soon as she stood in front of the building her heart began racing.

"You are doing this for Mia." She told herself as she flung the door open and made her way upstairs.

"May I help you?" The blonde asked as she looked up from her desk.

"I need to see Mr. Ambrose."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but this is urgent."

"He does not want to be disturbed right now." She snapped.

"Fuck it!" Marisol hissed as she walked right past the bitchy blonde.

"Hey you can't do that! I am calling security!" She screeched as she followed behind Marisol.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Dean growled as he stepped out of his office to come face to face with Marisol.

"Don't worry Mr. Ambrose I am calling security."

"Did I ask you to call security? No so sit down and do your fucking job."

"Can we talk?"

Dean nodded his head as he held the door open for her. As soon as he took a seat at his desk, the door was thrown open and Roman stormed in.

"Chelsea called me screaming that some woman stormed into your office without permission…" He trailed off as soon as he realized exactly _who _that woman was.

"Listen I am not here to cause trouble or stir anything up." She put her hands up in defense as she walked past Roman and shut the door. "I need your help."

Roman chuckled as he looked at her. "What did you get a new boyfriend who does not spoil you?"

"No I am here on behalf of Mia."

Dean jerked his head up to look at her. "What could be wrong she had a great fiancé who loves her SO much?" He snorted.

"That is up to no good."

"Listen Marisol we are not going to help you with this..."

"No Dean let's at least hear her out first."

"Thank." She muttered as she leaned against the door and looked at both men. "When I got there, he didn't know I was there and he was screaming and cursing at her. I saw fear in her eyes as soon as he walked into the room. And then she fell asleep was crying out for Wade to stop. Then I noticed the bruises on her hips…"

Dean stared at her in complete shock. "It doesn't matter anyway she does not want to have anything to do with me."

"Before she started crying out for Wade to stop, she was moaning for you to continue."

"But if she was unhappy then why won't she just leave?" Roman asked.

"I have no idea, but get this he ordered the wedding cake 3 months ago. They have only been engaged for 3 weeks."

"That rat bastard is up to something." Roman hissed.

Suddenly Marisol's phone went off. "That is Mia I have to go. Dean she is still madly in love with you, don't let her make the biggest mistake of her life by marrying him just because she is still heartbroken because of you. Please?" Marisol sighed as she left the two men alone to process what they were just told.


	20. Chapter 20

Today was the big day. But unlike a normal wedding where the bride is chipper and excited, Mia was completely miserable. It took the makeup artist nearly an hour and a half to try cover up the bags under her eyes and make her look presentable.

"Mia I want to introduce you to someone." Marisol smiled as she poked her head into the room Mia was getting ready in. "This is Megan she is Seth's new girl!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Megan. I am so excited you were able to come. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Well thank you for inviting me." She smiled. "Seth has told me great things about both of you. And man he is SO excited to be walking you down the aisle. That is all he has talked about all week!" She chuckled.

"At least someone is happy." Marisol mumbled.

"Ladies we are going to be starting in five minutes." Randy, Wade's best man announced as he smirked at all of the girls. Marisol rolled her eyes as she looked at Megan.

"I will walk you back to your seat."

"You look beautiful Mia. Congratulations." Megan grinned as she gave Mia a quick hug before disappearing with Marisol.

"Are you ready to go?" Seth asked as he looked at her. "Oh Mia you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Mia what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't know about all of this…"

"Show time you two! Hurry up!" Another one of Wade's groomsmen announced as he lurked in the doorway.

"Mia if you don't want to do this then don't."

"I do want to do this. I don't know what I am saying. He loves me."

"Mia..."

"Come on you two NOW!"

Seth sighed as he linked arms with her and walked her to the aisle.

As soon as she walked out, she instantly noticed her mother and Steven sitting front row. Her heart dropped as they inched closer and closer to the altar.

"Seth I don't know if I can do this…" She whispered.

He was about to turn her around and help her run out of the building, but Wade stepped forward and pulled her up to the alter with him where the man instantly began the ceremony.

A tear slipped from Mia's eyes when she realized her life was about to be over.

"If anyone objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The officiate smiled as he looked up from his book.

"I object!" Two men announced at the same time.

Everyone gasped as they turned their heads towards the two men standing by the doors.

"Jake!" Mia sobbed at the same time that Wade yelled "Dean."

"You're Jake?" Dean growled as he turned his attention to the younger man standing next to him. "Mia is this Jake?"

She was too stunned to answer so Marisol did it for her.

"Yes Dean that's him!" She yelled as Dean tackled Jake to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Wade screamed as he ran to attack Dean. Jake went to hit Dean with a left hook but Roman caught his fist in mid air and decked him so hard in the face he felt to the floor, unconscious.

"That's my son you bastard!" Steven hissed as he ran to attack Roman who easily took out the old man.

Right as Seth went to break up Wade and Dean, a group of police officers got involved.

"Look what you did! You ruined my entire family. I wish you were never born Mia." Alice screamed at her sobbing daughter.

"Mia hunny let's get you out of here." Marisol whispered as she and Megan linked arms with Mia and escorted her out the back.

Mia was so numb she could not even process what was going on around her. All she knew is that she was no long surrounded by hundreds of people who were screaming and shouting.

"We are going to help you out of your dress now Mia." Megan announced as her and Marisol began untying the dress. It fell to the floor and she pulled a soft white robe tightly around her body.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Marisol said as she went to answer the door.

"Hey sweetie how are you holding up?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." She whispered as she began to pace the room.

"I have some news from the cops."

Mia turned around to face him.

"Jake was paying Wade to set this whole thing up. Once you two were married, he was going to say that the two of you were moving back to England, but instead he was just going to give you to Jake."

"I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Mia you are not…"

"I need some air." She sighed as she slid on her slippers and walked outside where she found a remote bench and took a seat.

"Got room for one more?"

She turned around to see Dean smiling down at her.

"Dean." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"No, no don't cry. Come here baby." He pulled her into his arms as her body shook from the sobs.

"Please take me away. Get me out of here." She whispered against his chest.

He instantly wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the car. As soon as he got into the car, he glanced back over at her.

"Make all of this pain go away."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "Okay."

Marisol stood in the parking lot watching Mia disappear with Dean.

"I guess it all works out in the end." Roman whispered in her ear.

"Roman."

"Please come with me. We have some things we need to discuss. I will even give you some alcohol after the day you have had!" He chuckled as he held out his arm to her.

"Alright." She whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

The ride to Dean's house was long and excruciating. They were both so drained from the day all they wanted to do was be in the comfort of a bed.

"We are here." He whispered as he gently brushed a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry I dozed off on you." She yawned as she unbuckled her seat belt and slid out of the car.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside the house.

"Still as beautiful as ever." She chuckled as her eyes wandered around the room.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Mia turned around to find his looking back at her with so much longing it made her heart ache.

"Dean…"

"Shh Mia don't say anything. Please let me make all of your pain go away." He whispered as he placed soft kisses down her neck. Unable to form any coherent sentences, she simply nodded her head. That was all he needed. Before either of them knew what was going on, he carried her upstairs and was placing her on the bed. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, but to her surprise he pulled away.

She looked into his eyes on the verge of tears. After what she had been through the thought of being rejected right now was going to send her over the edge.

"Hold on one second." He bent down and picked up his jeans and pulled out his phone and turned it off. "Do you have your phone with you? I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Come search me and find out." She grinned as she untied the band that held the robe together. Before it could hit the floor, Dean was running his hands down her sides as his lips grazed her ear. "Dean I need this right now. I can't wait any longer. I want…I _need_ you right now."

"I want to make sure you are ready, I don't want too…"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on the skimpy fabric of her white thong. "I am pretty sure I am ready."

"Holy shit Mia." He groaned as he hooked his fingers on the tiny thong and slid it down her body before letting it pool at her feet. She reached behind herself to unclasp the bra, until his hands rested on top of hers.

"Please let me do it." He whispered as he gently unhooked it and threw it onto the floor.

She immediately covered herself as he looked down at her naked body feeling very vulnerable and exposed.

"No Mia you are perfect. I want to see you."

Her arms fell to her sides as he lowered his mouth onto her breast. She inhaled a breath as his other hand reached up and played with the other. She walked backwards until she hit the mattress and he gently lowered her onto her back as he got on top of her and straddled her hips.

"Dean." She cried out as the pleasure began to build deep inside of her.

He reached down and released himself from the boxers that had been constricting him for far too long.

"Mia are you sure…"

"Fuck me now Dean." She hissed as he lowered himself into her. She gasped as she was filled with his large cock. She gripped his shoulders as he began thrusting harder and deeper into her.

"Mia I am not going to be able to last very long." He panted as he pounded into her.

"Me either." She cried as she felt the wave of pleasure rush through her entire body. She moaned his name as she slowly came off of her pleasure high. The sight of watching her come undone beneath him sent him off the edge. He grasped her hips and slammed into her with four more vicious thrusts before he came.

Dean fell onto the bed beside her and wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Do you see what you do to me Mia?" He chuckled as she snuggled in closer to his sweaty body.

The lay silent as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I always saw you."

"What?" He asked as he tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"Every time I was with him, I imagined it was you. You are the one I have always wanted."

"And you have me forever."

"Do I?"

"I guess I should probably tell you everything while I have you here. I have a good few minutes before you will be able to walk again." He smirked.

"Dean don't dodge the subject." She scolded.

"Her name is Maxine. She used to hang around the gym with her sister Scarlett when Roman and I first opened the gym. They were hot so Roman and I would do what any young, dumb guy would do….we took them home and fucked them. After that we just continued with a strictly sex relationship. About a year into it they both suggested we got to a party at their house. When we got there we found that it was just the four of us. No big deal right? But that was their plan all along. That night they slipped something into our drinks and had some guy from the Little Chapel come over and marry us."

"WHAT?" Mia's jaw dropped as she looked back at him.

"They knew how wealthy we were becoming and they knew how much they would get if they were married to us. When we found out about it, we instantly got divorce papers, which the dumb bitches wouldn't sign."

"So you are technically still married." She sighed as she uncoiled herself from his body and scooted over.

"After I gave her half a million, she finally sighed."

Mia's eyes lit up as she looked at him. "So you are not married."

"Nope. And if I ever do it again it will be to you."

"Oh Dean!" She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Does this mean we are…?"

"Everything is going to go back to normal. You are going to move in with me and you are going to become my assistant again."

"What about Jake?"

"The cops arrested him. His bail is really high so I don't suspect that we will have to deal with him any time soon."

"Oh thank goodness!" She breathed a sigh of relief as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Everything is going to be okay now." He whispered.

Marisol stared back at Roman in complete awe as he told her to story of Scarlett. Never in a million years did she think that was what had happened. She felt pretty silly because if she would have just let him explain himself from the beginning, she would have saved herself from a whole lot of heart ache.

"So that is it. Do you still have anything else you want to know? Any questions?" Roman asked as he tried to read what was going on her mind.

"I had no idea."

"I know. It is crazy and is totally stupid but, that was what had happened. Needless to say Dean and I are now very cautious when accepting drinks from people!"

She could not help but laugh. After the day she had, this was just the icing on the cake. "But you are no longer married…right?"

"I am not married...but I am taken."

She whipped her head about to look at his grinning face.

"And so are you. Get over here Ms. Montenegro."

A tear slipped from her eyes as she threw herself into his arms and let herself cry. After months of holding it all in, she finally let it all go. He held her tightly in his arms as the sobs shook her body.

"Everything is going to be okay Marisol I promise you that. I am going to make everything better."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Marisol, I never want to be without you again." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.


	22. Chapter 22

The minute Wade got home that night he instantly began throwing all of Mia's things around. He scattered her clothes across the lawn and all of her personal items were thrown in to the pool. He yanked the drawer open and dumped all of her things onto the floor. Wade was about to throw it all out the window until a little DVD with XxX written on it caught his eye. He picked it up and placed it into the DVD player. The second it started playing he knew exactly what it was…the sex tape Jake had told him about.

"Oh I got you now Ambrose." He grinned as he ejected it from the player and then tucked it into his pocket as he searched for his keys.

Wade spent the entire drive to Dean's planning what exactly he was going to say. He knew he held the key to ruining Mia and by doing that Wade knew it would ruin Dean. He chuckled to himself as he parked the car and walked up to the front of the house were a tall blonde stood yelling things as she pounded on the door.

"Is Dean home?" Wade asked as he approached her.

"Does it look like he is home?" She snapped.

"I take it you have beef with him too?"

"Depends on who is asking."

"Let's just say I have quite a bone to pick with him and his little bitch."

"Maxine." She grinned as she extended her hand to him.

"Wade." He smirked. "What do you say we get out of here and go have a little chat?"

"Sounds good to me."

He put his hand on the small of her back as he helped her into the car. As he went around to the other side, he could not help but grin at the thought of having even more power over Dean and Mia.

"Would you be okay with going back to my house?" He asked as he glanced over at her.

"As long as you have a beer."

"Oh I have plenty!"

She smiled at him before turning her attention back out the window. They made the rest of the trip in complete silence as they both pondered all of the possibilities to ruin Dean Ambrose.

"After you." He smiled as he ushered her into the house.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers before leading her into the living room.

"So you go first. Why do you hate him so much?"

"I tricked him into marrying me so I could get his money. He filed for a divorce right after but I wouldn't sign until he gave me more money. I finally signed the divorce papers after he gave me half a million dollars."

"That is quite a bit of money."

"Not as much as Roman gave my sister Scarlett. She got a full million! That is why I was at his house today, because he owes me another half a million dollars."

"Well since he is not going to be giving you that money what do you say you help me out with something."

She cocked her eyebrow at him as she leaned forward. "I am listening."

"His new girl Mia just got me arrested after she caused a huge scene at our wedding. Now I am not the kind of guy who is just going to let that slide, so I am going to get her back."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Wade smirked as he put the DVD into the DVD player once more. She squealed with delight once she realized what it was.

"This will ruin the dumb bitch!"

"Exactly, I just have to find a way to put it to good use. I don't think just letting him know about it will be good enough." He sighed.

"What about the guy in the video? Where is he? I mean clearly she is afraid of him. Maybe you could have him stalk her or something." She suggested with a shrug.

A grin crept to his face like a child on Christmas morning.

"I have the perfect plan. But first I am going to need to bail him out of jail in order for my plan to work. Now are you sure you are game for this? Because if you get cold feet and ruin what I am going to do, I will have to kill you."

At first she began to laugh, but then she looked into his eyes and realized he was not joking around. She quickly nodded her head without another word.

"Good now I am going to go bail Jake out of jail. You wait here and then when I get back I will explain the plan to both of you. Got it."

Once again she nodded her head.

"Answer me." He growled.

"Yes I got it."

"Good now make yourself at home. I will be back in a little bit." He turned on his heels and walked back out the front door leaving Maxine alone to think about what she had just gotten herself into…


	23. Chapter 23

Marisol hung up the phone and looked at Roman with sad eyes.

"Marisol what is it?" He asked as he stood up to pulled her into his arms.

"I have to go back to Florida. The cops still need to ask me some questions and my family still needs me there with them."

"Why don't I go with you? I mean that is if you want me there. If not I totally understand. I would not want to step on your toes or anything."

Without even saying a word, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I would love more than anything to have you come with me. I could use you by my side."

"Give me a few minutes and I will get everything set up." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before retreating to his office.

Marisol busied herself with packing her clothes up while she waited for Roman to finish up. Half an hour later he emerged from his office.

"We will be taking my private jet there and we will be leaving in an hour. Once we get there I got us a suite at the Hilton."

"You didn't have to do that Roman! We could have just flown in a regular airplane and then we could have stayed at my house."

"It's alright love I already made the plans."

"As long as you are sure everything is cool."

"It is don't worry baby. And I also talked to Dean who is cool with me stepping away for a few days. He rehired Mia, so I think he will be okay while I am gone."

"Thank you again Roman. This means the world to me to have you by my side. All of this is so stressful and no one knows that the cops found my engagement ring from Harlan at the scene."

"They don't? I thought you told them everything."

"I guess I just hoped that if I didn't say anything it would all just go away and I would not have to feel guilty for what happened." She sighed.

"Marisol I promise I am going to take care of everything. If I need to hire a private investigator I will. I don't want you stressing about this because once I see this sorry son of a bitch…I am going to murder him with my bare hands."

"Oh Roman I am so happy you are back. I missed you so much."

"I know baby I missed you too. Come on we can take a nap on the plane." He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let's get going."

After a three hour plane ride, they finally landed in Florida where Roman had a limo waiting for them.

"You could not have called a taxi?" She giggled as the man stuffed their bags into the trunk.

"This is what I am used to." He defended as he helped her inside.

"Where too?" The driver asked as he turned around to face them.

"The Tampa police station please."

He nodded his head before starting up the engine.

"You don't want to go to the hotel, or to visit your family first?" Roman asked as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I just want to go and get this over with as soon as I can." She sighed as she turned her attention out the window.

They arrived half an hour later and Roman instantly helped her out of the car before leading her into the chaotic building.

"Hi I am here to see Officer Jones."

"Do you have an appointment?" The blond behind the counter snapped.

"She is with me. Come on back Marisol." An officer announced as he led both her and Roman back to his office. "I am officer King and I will be taking over your case."

"What happed to Officer Jones?"

"He was killed in the line of duty a week ago."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry to hear that! Do you know any details?"

"All we know is that he was murdered. Now enough about that we need to discuss your brother's case. I understand they found something at the scene of the crime that means something to you?"

"Yes they found the ring my ex boyfriend was going to give me when he proposed."

"Yes I see here Harlan was your ex boyfriend. Is that correct?"

She nodded her head.

"We actually just got him in here and he is being questioned as we speak."

The blood drained from her face as soon as the words left his lips. Her body instantly began to shake and Roman had to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well all I really needed was to meet you in person and let you know I was taking over the case. I don't have any more questions for you, but I will be in touch. Here is my card if you need anything."

Marisol was too stunned to even move so Roman accepted the card and stuck it into her purse.

"Thank you." Roman shook his hand before helping Marisol out of the building.

"Baby it is okay I am not going to let him hurt you ever again."

She looked at him as tears ran down her face.

"He hurt me so bad." She sobbed as he pulled her into him.

"I would die for you Marisol." He whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

After a good half an hour of crying, she finally wore herself out so much that she passed out in his arms. He let out a chuckled as he carried her tiny body upstairs to their hotel room. As soon as she felt the coolness of the sheets, she instantly woke right back up.

"No, no baby go back to sleep. I am right here you are safe." He cooed as he kicked off his shoes and slid into bed beside her. Instead of saying anything else, she simply snuggled into his warm body and fell back asleep.

Marisol was startled awake by the sound of some banging on the door.

"Roman wake up!" She cried as she shoved at his muscular body.

"Mmmhmm." He groaned as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

She hopped out of bed and tiptoed into the living room and stood in front of the door debating whether or not to open the door to see who it was.

"Ms. Montenegro open up its officer King."

She leaned forward and opened the door to find officer King with a group of officers in blue uniforms behind him.

"Marisol baby what is going on?" Roman asked as he walked up behind her.

"Mr. Reigns you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Giovanni Montenegro." Officer King hissed as he slapped the pair of ice cold cuff around Romans wrists.


	24. Chapter 24

The cops would not allow Marisol to see Roman and she was beginning to go insane. Not only because they arrested an _innocent _man, but because her abusive ex boyfriend was lurking around town and could be anywhere. She did not know what to do or what to even say. She sat staring out the out the window of the hotel suite as she tried to figure out what to do when suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. The day of the accident was the day that she and Roman had the huge falling out. And she knew that they had security tapes there that could verify that he was not even in the state! She let out a sigh of relief as she reached for her phone to call Mia.

"Hey Marisol how is everything going?" Mia asked.

"Listen Mia I don't have much time to talk but I need your help. Are you at work by any chance?"

"Yeah I just got here a few minutes ago. Why what's going on?"

"I will explain everything later. But will you please help me out?"

"Of course Marisol what do you need me to do?"

"Can you go down to the security room and have the guy give you the tapes from the day that we found out about their wives."

"Marisol, why would you want to relive that? It was such an awful day for both of us."

"Mia please just do it. Get all of the tapes from the entire day and send them to me."

"I'm on it." She replied before hanging up the phone.

Mia raced down the stairs to the security room where she threw the door open causing the poor kid to nearly fall out of his chair.

"I need the tapes from Monday October seventh."

"Ms. Mercer I am afraid I…"

Mia let out a groan as she lifted her shirt up. "Now can you help me out?"

He stared in awe before finally turning his attention back to the TV screens.

"Can you put them all on a flash drive for me?" He nodded his head and dug a flash drive out of a drawer before inserting it into the computer.

"This is going to take a while." He stammered as he looked at her once more.

"I have a meeting to get to, but can you do me a huge favor and send them to Marisol Montenegro. Here is her email address."

He nodded his head and Mia smiled at him.

"What is your name kid?"

"Tyler."

"Well Tyler to show my appreciation for all of your help, I am going to talk to Mr. Ambrose about maybe giving you a nice big raise for all of your help."

"No way really? You are seriously the coolest woman around! First you flash me and then you are going to get me a raise, you rock."

"And you will rock if you can get this done for me!" She patted him on the shoulder before rushing back upstairs to find Dean pacing the floor.

"Mia where the hell have you been?"

"I had some business to take care of. It is all good I am here now. Now let's get in there and give the best presentation the entire company has ever seen."

"I have never done a presentation without Roman here with me." He sighed.

"Baby you are going to do fine. Besides I will be right there with you." She smiled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"But this is huge. These are our biggest and most important clients and if I can't sell them, I don't even know what would happen if we lost them."

"Then don't think about it. Just go in there and be yourself. Now come on we have made them wait long enough!"

They walked into the conference room and said their hellos to all of the clients.

"Alright are we ready to start?" Dean asked as he stood at the front of the room.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Wade Barrett walked in with a huge smirk on his face.

"I am so sorry I am late. My assistant and I got stuck in traffic. Everyone I would like to introduce you to my new assistant, this is my new assistant, Jake Wilson."

Mia's heart dropped as soon as she saw the man that haunted her dreams step into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"We brought a present for you." He mouthed just as the sound of her sobbing and crying filled the air. She jerked her head to the front of the room to find the sex tape being displayed to the entire room of people.

Everyone gasped and whispered things as Dean furiously pulled out every cord he could get his hands on, hoping it would turn off the video. Mia was blinded by tears as she stumbled out of the room with Dean calling after her.

"Where do you think you are going bitch?"

She turned around to find none other than Maxine glaring back at her.

"Please I can't do this. I have to go." She sobbed as she inched her way forward to the stairs.

"The only place you are going is to hell." She hissed as she charged towards Mia and shoved her down the five flights of stairs.

Dean watched in horror as the woman he loved tumbled down the stairs. He shoved Maxine to the ground as he raced down the stairs to check on Mia.

"Someone call 911." He yelled as soon as he noticed she was not moving or breathing.

He instantly began CPR as he waited for help to arrive. "Stay with me Mia." He whispered in between breaths.

It was only minutes before the paramedics were loading her onto a stretcher and rushing her into the ambulance.

For the first time in over twenty five years, a tear ran down his cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

Marisol waited anxiously by her computer, waiting for the email from Mia. After a few hours of waiting she reached for the phone to call Mia again, when suddenly she received an email.

_These are the videos Ms. Mercer asked me to send you-Tyler __**security department**_

"Thank you!" She yelled out loud as she packed up her laptop and raced for the police department. The entire way there, she prayed that the cops would believe her and let Roman go.

As soon as she arrived the cops glared at her as they walked past. It was not until Officer King stepped out of his office that someone actually spoke to her.

"Ms. Montenegro what are you doing here? I told you that there was no visiting him."

"Yeah well since you can't do your fucking job, I did it for you." She hissed as she waltzed into his office. He instantly turned on his heels and walked into his office behind her.

"We…"

"Before you even try to defend yourself let me show you a little video." Marisol leaned forward and set her laptop on the desk. "These are the security tapes from Monday May fourteenth when my brother was struck by the car. Now there is no way Roman was behind it."

"And how are you so sure?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Because he was behind me." She pressed play and the security tape began playing. "Now we can sit here and watch Roman and I have sex in his office all day, or you can release him and go after Harlan!"

The officer looked at her shocked. "How do you know Harlan was behind it?"

"Because he spent all three years of our relationship beating me. When my brother found out, him and some of his friends ran him out of town and he was not seen again. Until I get the note from him when I moved and the break in and…"

"Woah woah woah slow down." He panted as he furiously scribbled things down on his notebook.

"Why did you arrest Roman in the first place?" She asked unable to hold the question back any longer.

"Because Harlan told us that Roman was abusing you and that he was the one who hit your brother. We even found evidence of a dent in his car, and I guess I just…"

"Assumed that it was Roman. You didn't even bother to look at the security tapes from his office. If you would have done that one simple thing, Roman never would have been put in jail and Harlan would not be on the loose."

"I deeply apologize Ms. Montenegro. I am going to do everything in my power to rectify the situation."

"You bet your ass you are going to. Now you need to work on whatever paperwork is needed to get Roman out of jail. And then you are going to find out where the hell Harlan is so I can actually close my eyes at night."

"I can assure you that all of my men will be out looking for him and that I will have Roman out in time for dinner."

"Yeah you do that." She snapped as she slammed her laptop shut and shoved it back into her bag. "I will be seeing you soon."

"Again I apologize."

She didn't say another word as she walked out of the building with her head held high.

As soon as she got into the car, she realized she was now shaking. She had never talked to anyone like that before especially not a police officer.

"It feels really good to be out of that damn cell." Roman announced as soon as Officer King let him out.

"I apologize for the inconvenience…"

"Normally I would scream and curse at you maybe even throw you through a wall, but I have a feeling Marisol did a hell of a lot worse."

Officer King nodded his head slowly causing Roman to laugh.

"Do you have my belonging by any chance?"

"I have them all ready up front. You are free to go so you can go on up and get them."

"Thanks. And please keep me update on any information you get on Harlan. I do not want her to be afraid anymore." Roman sighed as he walked to the front of the building to collect all of his belongings.

Marisol had almost fallen asleep when suddenly her phone went off. She glanced down to see a text from Roman. Her hear fluttered as she read the message.

**_"Oh baby I am so glad to be out of there. All I want it to see you. Will you please come pick me up?"_**

**_"I can't wait to see you Roman I have missed you so much. And of course I will be at the station in twenty minutes."_**

**_"Actually they had me go to the junk yard so could collect my things. So please come here."_**

**_"That is really wired. I thought they just gave you your things while you were there."_**

**_"Well the y didn't so can you please come get me? It is freezing out here and I am starving."_**

**_"Of course I will be right there." _**

**_She hopped out of bed and slid her phone into her purse as she rushed out the door to pick up Roman._**

"Hello how can I help you today sir?"

"I need to get a new phone. Mine went missing. Stupid, good for nothing cops." Roman sighed as he leaned against the counter of the phone store.


	26. Chapter 26

Roman got back to the hotel to find Marisol nowhere to be found. He felt so gross and dirty from being in jail that he decided to take a quick shower. He figured she would be home by the time he got out. But sadly he was mistaken. It had now been almost two hours and he had not heard a single thing from her. He tried calling and texting her but there was no answer. After the fifteenth call, he realized something was not right. As he began getting dressed in the bathroom, he heard his phone go off in the bedroom. He raced to answer it.

"Marisol where are you? I have been worried sick!"

"Roman it's me." Dean sighed.

"Dean what's wrong? You should like you have been crying or something."

"I have been."

Roman instantly sat down on the bed knowing something was very wrong. In all that time that he had known Dean, he had never once seen or heard him cry, so he knew this must be major.

"Dean what is going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…Mia isn't." Dean sighed as he began to retell the story of the horrific accident. He had to stop a few times to compose himself so he could finish the whole story.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She is in a coma right now and they don't know if she is going to come out of it or not. When are you guys coming back? I could seriously use some help."

"Well I just got released from jail and came back to find Marisol gone and she is not answering my calls or texts so I think something is wrong. Shit Harlan is in town…that son of a bitch!"

"Woah wait a second you were in jail? Who is Harlan?"

"I have to go find Marisol because I think she is in danger. I will explain everything later. You and Mia hang in there, Marisol and I will be home soon."

He shut the phone and threw it on the bed to have it instantly start ringing again.

"Dean I said I would explain everything later on." He hissed.

"So sorry to disappoint." Harlan snickered.

"You son of a bitch you have Marisol don't you?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Everything she is everything to me. So I suggest you don't do anything stupid. If one hair on her perfect head is displaced, I will murder you without a second thought."

"As much as I would love to see you try, that is not what I want."

"Then what do you want? Because I will give you anything to make sure she is safe."

"Sorry but there is nothing you can do. This is the end of the road for this pretty little thing. Did you hear that Marisol? I'm going to kill you. Like I should have already done."

"Wait no! I can really give you anything you want. I can get you a million dollars."

"Now you are talking. I want it in cash by eight o'clock tomorrow tonight. Leave it in the old car in front of the old warehouse on 4th street, and come alone. I will know if you have called the cops or if you have anyone with you and believe me the sight of her splattered all over the walls will not be a pretty sight for you. Eight o'clock don't be late." He hissed before ending the call.

Roman's heart dropped. There was no way he could get a million dollars out of the bank in less than forty-eight hours. And there was no way he was just going to give him the money. He knew Harlan was smart and would not just hand Marisol over. He grabbed his keys and sped to the address that was scribbled on a little sticky note.

He walked to the door and knocked loudly on it. A few minutes later a very pissed off man answered the door.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Are you Giovanni?"

"Who is asking?"

"I am Roman Reigns I am Marisol's boyfriend."

"Marisol's boyfriend? Oh please come inside! Giovanni move over and let the man in!" Maria scolded as she grabbed Romans hand and led him inside the house. "It is so nice to meet you Mr. Reigns."

"Please call me Roman. I apologize for stopping by so late, but there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Giovanni asked as he joined them in the living room.

"Harlan has kidnapped Marisol and if I don't get him a million dollars by tomorrow night, he is going to kill her."

Giovanni and Maria both went pale as his words hung over them.

"I knew that son of a bitch would be back. Was he the one behind me accident?"

"Yes and he framed me for it. I have spent the last few days in jail because of it. Now we need to think of a plan. He is smart and would know if the cops were involved so they are ruled out."

"Well then it looks like we are doing it old school." Giovanni grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"You love her don't you?" Natasha asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"More than life itself." He sighed.

"Come on Roman let's go to the bar. I will have some of my buddy's meet us there and we can come up with a plan to finally take this bastard down once and for all."

Roman gave both of the women a hug before leaving with Giovanni. They drove in complete silence until Giovanni glanced over at Roman at a stop light.

"Things are going to get messy. Are you sure you are in?"

"I am going to murder him with my bare hands. I am going to snap his neck, hell maybe I will light him on fire."

"I prefer a baseball bat. That is what I used the first time I got my hands on him. I should have just killed him when I had the chance." He sighed.

"Don't worry I am going to take care of him once and for all."


	27. Chapter 27

Dean arrived at the hospital and went straight to Mia's room with a large vase of her favorite flowers in hand. He opened the door to find a completely empty and sanitized room. The vase of flowers slipped from his hands and fell to the ground and shattered into hundreds of little pieces, just like his heart.

"Oh goodness Mr. Ambrose are you okay?" One of the nurses, Kerry asked as she rushed into the room to see what had happened.

"Mia…is she… is she gone?"

"Oh no no hunny she is not _gone_ they just moved her to a different floor of the hospital."

"Why did they move her? Did something happen? Did things get worse? Did they get better? Is she okay?"

"She is now in room 412. Go on up there and the nurses up there will explain everything." She patted him on the shoulder as she escorted him to the elevator. He hit the button for the fourth floor and slowly made his way up. As soon at the doors opened he instantly noticed hundreds of pictures of little babies lining the walls. As he made his way further down the hall, he noticed a nursery with a dozen newborns with tiny pink and blue hats nestled inside little bassinets.

"Who are you looking for?" A bubbly blonde nurse asked as soon as she saw him looking around confused.

"Mia Mercer."

"Oh Ms. Mercer she just got here an hour ago! She is so pretty…"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she is right here actually!" She chuckled as she pointed to room 412, the room they were standing in front of.

He nodded his head before pushing the door open to find Mia still unconscious in bed.

"Mia I'm back baby. I am so sorry I was not here when they moved you." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips as he grasped her hand in his own.

"Are you Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean turned to find an older gentleman in a white coat stepping into the room.

"Yes."

"I am Dr. Walls Ms. Mercer's new doctor."

"Can you tell me why she is here?"

"Of course. If you hadn't noticed by all of the baby items and the nursery full of babies, this is the maternity ward."

"I don't understand. Why was she moved here?"

"She is 5 weeks pregnant."

Dean had to grab onto the bed to keep from falling over. "I…I had no idea."

"Neither did the doctors until they did a blood test. They moved her up here so we can monitor her and the baby."

The word _baby_ hit him like a ton of bricks. Not just a baby_ his_ baby. He took a minute to work up the courage to ask the doctor the one question that was racing through his mind.

"Is the baby going to make it?"

"We are going to do everything in our power to keep both of them healthy for as long as we can, but there are no guarantees. The odds of them both surviving are very slim, but clearly they are both fighters. That kind of fall should have killed her instantly, but she is still hanging in there. And the odds of the baby surviving that fall are incredibly slim. And look at them both now!" The doctor gave him a small smile before quietly exiting the room.

"Oh Mia." Dean sighed as buried his face in the crook of her neck.

He slowly made his way to the old warehouse with a duffle bag in hand. His heart raced with each step he took, but he knew this is what he had to do to get Marisol back. As soon as he reached the old and rusty car, he opened the door and set the bag inside before slowly stepping away. He shuffled back to his car and drove away, praying it was going to work.

Roman sat on a crate outside the illuminated window watching for any sigh of movement. As soon as Giovanni drove away, he saw Harlan step out of a closet. Harlan threw a bound and gagged Marisol to the ground before racing out the door to retrieve the bag. Roman knew he had to work fast if the plan was going to work. Giovanni and his friends had all parked in different locations around the warehouse and honked their horns simultaneously as Roman broke the glass window and rolled into the room. Marisol looked at him with tears in her eyes as he pressed his finger to his lips before ducking behind some boxes.

"What the hell is going on?" Harlan howled as soon as he got into to the room. Marisol shrugged her shoulder as he slapped her across the face with the gun he threatened to kill her with numerous times. He opened the bag to reveal a bag full of Monopoly.

"I was set up. That son of a bitch set me up! I guess that means you are going to pay the price. Isn't that nice? The man you love is the reason why you are about to take a dirt nap."

He clicked the safety off and pointed it at her trembling body.

"Not on my watch!" Roman growled as he shoved a stack of crates onto Harlan causing him to fall to the ground.

Marisol wiggled and moaned as Roman turned his attention towards her. He ran to her and instantly began untying her.

"Giovanni is out front, I want you to run out there, get in the car and let him drive to the police station. I will not argue with you on this. Just go." He snapped as he helped her to her feet.

"Why aren't you coming with me?"

"Because I am going to take care of him."

"You have it backwards. I am going to take care of you." Harlan snickered as he aimed the gun at Marisol and pulled the trigger…


	28. Chapter 28

The next week was absolutely hell for Marisol. She kind of wished that Roman had not stepped in front of her and took the bullet, because the sight of him unconscious in front of her, tore her heart to pieces. He was shot in the chest and had to have multiple surgeries to repair everything that was damaged. The worst part was that the doctors put him in a medically induced coma, fearing that he has some brain damage from the fall after he was shot.

"Roman I will be right back I am going to go call Dean." She whispered before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You know he can't hear you right?" One of the nurses asked as she took his vital signs.

"You don't know that for sure." She whispered as she slipped outside into the cool morning air. She grabbed her phone and dialed Dean's number.

_"Hey I was just about to call you!" _

_"Please tell me you have good news for me. Is Mia awake yet?"_

_"Well Mia is still the same, but I have news for you about Roman."_

_"If it is not good news, I swear I will hang up this phone right now." She could hear his chuckle on the other end._

_"I worked it out with his doctors and with the air paramedics and they are going to transport Roman back here to this hospital. Obviously he is not going to be sharing a room with Mia, but at least he will be in the same hospital as her. I have a feeling the four of us being together would really help out."_

_Marisol's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Dean. Thank you for everything."_

_"You're welcome Marisol. Now they won't let you fly with him, so I booked you a flight. I should be seeing you later tonight. Call me if you need anything. Bye"_

_"Bye Dean." She whispered as she tucked her phone into her pocket._

Nine hours later, she was being taken upstairs to the maternity ward to visit Mia while they got Roman settled in. She gently knocked on the door before walking in.

"Marisol's it's so good to see you." Dean exclaimed as he hopped out of his chair to pull her into a hug.

"It is so good to see you too and coming for me, that is a huge compliment."

"Ahh I missed your attitude." He chuckled as he motioned for her to sit down in the chair he had just vacated.

"No thanks. I have been sitting on a plane for hours!"

"Good point."

"So how is she doing?"

"The same."

"Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is okay for now, but they are having a hard time keeping Mia healthy. They don't know how much longer before she wakes up or if she will wake up…" His voice trailed off as he dug in his pocket for something. "I got this for her."

Marisol turned around to find the most beautiful wedding ring she had ever seen. It looked like it was made just for Mia.

"She is going to get better Dean. I promise you. As much as she loves you, there is no way in hell she is going to stop fighting to be with you. And now that she is pregnant, she is going to fight twice as hard."

"Are you Ms. Montenegro?" A nurse asked as she poked her head into the room.

"Yes that is me. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Reigns is awake." She smiled.

Marisol's heart felt like it was about to flutter out of her chest.

"Go see him!" Dean laughed as he pushed her towards the door.

"He is awake!" She cheered as she ran out of the room after the nurse.

As soon as she went to open the door, she heard the oh so familiar voice.

"If you don't let me see her right now, I am going to tear this place apart. I want Marisol!" He roared.

She could not help but chuckle. A few minutes out of a coma and he is already causing trouble.

"Roman Reigns behave yourself." She scolded as she opened the door to find him standing in front of the door with his gown open in the back. "And close that gown! You don't need to give the nurses a show." She giggled as she helped him back into bed.

"They would not let me see you."

"I am here now and that is all that matters."

"So what happened?" He asked as he lowered his head onto the pillow.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well you broke in and saved me and I was about to run out until Harlan got up and pointed the gun at me. You stepped in front of me and took the bullet, right there in the chest. It took them three surgeries to get everything repaired. You are lucky to be alive. But I swear if you ever do anything so stupid again, I will kill you myself." She warned as he bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I saved you, that is all that matters to me. Now what happened to him?"

"Giovanni and his friends were about to drown him in the lake, but the cops arrived and took him to jail where he hung himself two days later."

"So we never have to deal with him again."

"Never." She smiled.

"Thank goodness now we can move on with our lives! Speaking of which, how is Mia?"

"She is not doing to good, still in a coma."

"It's Mia." Roman pointed out with a smile. "If anyone can pull through it's her."


	29. Chapter 29

A week had gone by and the doctors released Roman from the hospital. He was sent home and put on bed rest. Marisol had to watch over him like a hawk, knowing he was not going to listen to anything the doctors had to say.

"Thank you two for visiting. Mia and I appreciate it." Dean smiled as he gave Roman and Marisol a hug.

"You, Mia _and _the baby appreciate it." Marisol corrected.

"The three of us appreciate it." He chuckled.

"Knock, knock! I am Tammy the ultrasound tech and I am going to be checking out Ms. Mia." She smiled as she entered the room pushing her cart with the monitor on it.

"We will get out of here. Call us if you need us." Roman smiled as he and Marisol linked arms and left the room.

"So are you daddy?"

"Yes." He answered as he stood on the other side of Mia.

"Well daddy are you ready to see your baby?"

Dean froze not knowing what to say. But before he could even answer, the soft noise from the machine filled the air.

"This is what he or she looks like. It's still too early to tell if it is a boy or a girl." Tammy smiled as she pointed to the little figure on the screen. "The baby is now two months old."

She handed him the picture and he clutched it in his hand before sinking into the chair.

"Congratulations." She whispered as she quietly left the room.

"Mia you have to wake up baby. You have to. We are going to have a baby…together. I need you here with me Mia. I know that is selfish, but I need you. Not only do I want you to be the mother of my child, I want you to be my wife. Please Mia wake up." He sobbed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He felt something on his arms and quickly pulled away from her to see what it was. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then it happened again. Mia's finger moved ever so slightly before the other fingers began twitching as well.

He rushed out of the room and called for a doctor, but instantly regretted it when the staff made him wait in the waiting room while they went in to see her. While he waited, he decided to call Marisol to let her know about the huge improvement.

Marisol and Roman rushed into the waiting room to find Dean pacing the floor.

"Have they said anything to you yet?" Marisol asked as soon as he spotted her.

"No they have not told me a thing. I am about to go crazy!"

"I will make them start talking." Roman growled as he started towards the door.

"Roman Reigns sit your ass down and behave. Besides if anyone gets to raise hell, it's Dean. His girl, his fight."

"Does that mean I have your permission to go yell at the nurses until they tell me something?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile.

"That won't be necessary." The doctor chuckled as he joined them in the waiting room.

"Please tell me you have an update before both of these men tear apart the hospital." Marisol chuckled.

"I do and it is a good one. Ms. Mercer is slowly waking up. There is no telling how long before she is going to be fully awake, but this is just the beginning. It is all uphill from here. And the baby is still doing well. So I am very happy with everything right now.

Dean closed his eyes and silently thanked the man upstairs for allowing her to be okay.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. But you can come back first thing in the morning. Maybe go home tonight and get cleaned up. She could wake up at anytime." The doctor smiled before leaving the three of them alone.

"This is great news." Roman smiled as he carefully pulled Marisol into his arms.

"Before we know it, the gang with be back together…plus one little one." Marisol beamed.

"Come on why don't we head out together? I really do need a shower and to shave. If Mia saw this facial hair, she would probably kill me!"

"That sounds like her." Roman chuckled.

Dean arrived at the hospital right as visiting hours started. The normally calm and quite hall was now loud and chaotic.

"Please, you need to get back into bed." A nurse pleaded.

"I am hungry. I want food now!"

Dean shoved past everyone and ran straight towards the screaming woman and pulled her into his arms.

"Mia!" He cried as he touched every part of her he could reach.

"We need to get her back into bed." The nurse groaned.

"I can help you with that one!" Dean smirked as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

"Food I need food."

"Glad to see you too!" Dean joked as he stepped aside so the nurses could hook her back up.

"Why am I so hungry?" Mia asked as she looked around the room. "Did you starve me?"

The nurses looked at Dean and gave him a nod before they left him alone to tell her the news.

"Well uh I don't know how to say this, but uh you are two months pregnant."

Her jaw dropped.

"I'm two months pregnant?"

He nodded his head as he pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all. I am actually over the moon with excitement now that you are awake. I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"You are never going to lose me Dean."

"I know how to hold you to that." He whispered against her ear.

She pulled away and watched as he bent down on knee.

"This last month has shown me that I cannot live without you. Although I vowed to never marry again, you changed my mind. Hell you are the only thing on my mind. Mia Mercer will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded her head. He hopped to his feet and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her lips.

"This ring is so beautiful!" She exclaimed as he slid it onto her finger.

"Breakfast." The man smiled as he set the tray down on her table.

"Move over Dean it's time to eat!" She chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30

The doctors kept Mia in the hospital for another week for further observation before they finally agreed to let her go home. The entire morning Dean was very quiet and barely even spoke to her. She was beginning to think he was upset that she was getting released.

"You know I can really just stay at a hotel."

He had to bite his lips from screaming at her for saying something so stupid.

"No, you are going to stay with me."

"You don't really seem like you want me to stay…"

Before they could finish their conversation, they were interrupted by Marisol and Roman.

"You look amazing Mia! Are you so excited to be getting out of the dumb hospital?"

"You have no idea!" Mia chuckled as she hugged both of them.

"So are you going to be staying with Dean at his house?" Roman asked.

"Well I…"

"I am going to sell my half of the company." Dean blurted out.

All three of them stared in awe at him.

"Dude you can't just drop a bomb like that without a little warning!" Roman groaned as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dean are you crazy? You love the company and your job."

"But I love you and our baby more. I am ready to settle down and I can't do that if I am still running this company."

"Well then what are you going to do?" Marisol asked as she glanced up at Dean.

"I want to move away somewhere calm and quiet where we can raise our family together."

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to move away." Mia pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I really regret tell you all at once." He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I am glad you told us because I had already started the paperwork to see my half last week."

Marisol looked at Mia with wide eyes.

"This is because of us isn't it? You are selling the company because of us."

"Yes Marisol we are selling it because you two came into our lives and showed us that there is more to life than work and money. And that you never know how long you have."

"Roman is right. We don't have to do this, but we want to. I don't want to have to fly to Japan for a week knowing you are home alone taking care of our baby."

Mia decided against arguing anymore and simply fell into his arms. "Thank you Dean." She whispered.

"Come on no more tears Mia. This is all exciting stuff. The best part is you get to chose where we move to. We can go anywhere you want."

Mia pulled away and looked at Marisol with sad eyes. Roman could not help but chuckle.

"Looks like we are moving too! You two ladies have a fun time deciding where we are moving too. Dean and I have some paperwork to take care of, but when we get back we can talk about all of the arrangements and stuff." Roman smiled as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead before walking towards the door.

"Bye mama I will see you later." Dean grinned as he gently ran his hand over her stomach.

As soon as the door was shut, the girls let out a squeal.

"Anywhere we want! We can go to Paris!" Marisol giggled.

"Or London."

"Or Rome! Oh man they should not have let us be in charge of picking where we move too. But anyway what do you say we get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to us." Mia grinned as she patted her stomach.

When Dean and Roman arrived later that night they found maps and books with maps covering the floor as they girls sat smack dab in the middle of it.

"Any luck?" Dean chuckled as he careful stepped over Italy.

"No, we can't find a single place that we like." Marisol sighed.

"You do know we don't have to leave the country right? We can stay here in the states if you want."

"Dean is right. We can even stay here in New York if you want."

"What about a farm?"

Dean, Roman and Marisol looked at Mia in horror.

"What? I heard it's pretty on farms."

"Maine! We have always talked about how we wanted to move there ever since we were kids!"

"Oh yeah how could I forget! I want to move to Maine!"Mia grinned.

"I want to move there too. Guys what do you think?"

Dean looked at Roman and shrugged his shoulders. "Works for me."

"It's settled then, we are all moving to Maine! I will start working on the arrangements tonight." Roman chuckled.

Three months later they were all settled into their two beautiful houses overlooking the water. It was everything they had imagined and more, it was absolutely perfect. And to make things even better, they got a call from the police telling them that Maxine had turned Wade and Tyler in and that all three of them were arrested and would be locked up for a very long time.

_"Marisol, Dean is not answering his phone and I am going into labor! Can you please…"_

_"I am on my way just hang in there!" _

Marisol raced down the street to Mia's house and barged into the front door expecting to find Mia screaming in pain, but instead she found the backdoor open with a trail of rose petals leading to it. She cautiously made her way outside to find Roman holding a bouquet of flower with a huge grin on his face.

"I am guess Mia is not in labor?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Nope." He smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"What is all of this about?"

"I wanted to do something special for you."

"Our anniversary is next month, you are safe!" She chuckled.

"Actually we are going to have a new anniversary."

She stared at him confused for a second before he dropped to his knee.

"I am not good with all of this sappy romantic stuff so I am going to cut right to the chase… will you marry me?"

Tears poured from her eyes as she jumped into his arms.

"I will take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"It's a yes!" She cried as she slid the ring onto her finger.

Dean and Mia stood on the balcony upstairs and cheered as they watched their best friends get engaged. Suddenly Mia felt a sharp pain and had to grab onto Dean's arm so she did not fall.

"Mia what is it?"

"I think… I think the baby is coming!"

"It's time!" Dean yelled down to Roman and Marisol who instantly sprang into action.

"I got the car!" Roman yelled.

"I got her things!" Marisol yelled.

"I got her!" Dean smiled as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her downstairs to the car.

"I am so sorry I ruined your moment." Mia cried as she got into the car next to Marisol.

"Don't be sorry, this just made it even more memorable!" She chuckled as she held her hand. "You ready for this Mia?"

"No." She winced.

After 22 hours of being in labor, Mia finally delivered a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Everyone gathered in her little hospital room as they stared at the beautiful little baby in Mia's arms.

"She is perfect." Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to Mia's lips.

"Little baby Zoey." Mia giggled as she looked down at her daughter.

"Our lives are now complete." He whispered.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Roman smiled as he pulled Marisol into him and ran his hand over her wedding ring.

**This is the end of the story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you again to those of you followed it favorite it and review it! **


End file.
